Break A Leg
by The Create Card
Summary: Kari and TK, along with their families, are going up to the mountains for Christmas. But fearing what might happen, Davis isn't about to let them go off alone. The final chapter's up! Hope you like it!
1. Vacation Time

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have been reviewing. The step into Digimon has been a whole new thing for me, but it's been a lot of fun so far (especially with Davis' character giving me SO much material). Hope you enjoy this one.

  


Summary: Kari and TK's families are going to spend Christmas together in a mountain lodge. But wait! Kari…and TK…in the mountains TOGETHER? There's ONE guy (and his Digimon) who isn't ABOUT to let THAT happen.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 1**

  


"Kari, are you almost packed?"

"Just a few more things, Mom!" twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya called out.

Kari examined her suitcase one more time. It looked like it was overflowing, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing.

"Does it look like I'm forgetting something, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

Kari's Digimon companion, Gatomon, crawled towards Kari's suitcase and looked inside. "Hmm…you have your blow dryer. You have your mirror. You have your brush. You have your digital camera, of course. You have enough clothes to last you until NEXT Christmas. What else could you be forgetting?"

Kari pondered that, until her door opened. She looked over to see her big brother, sixteen-year-old Tai Kamiya. He had a huge grin on his face and a present in his hands. It looked long and thin, so Kari couldn't even guess what it could be.

"You might be forgetting this," Tai said.

Kari's face brightened. "What's this?"

"An early Christmas present," Tai answered. "Go ahead and open it."

"But…isn't Christmas a week away?"

"Just open it, Kari."

Kari didn't argue with her brother. She opened her present and gasped. "Tai! You got me skis!"

"I think you're old enough to learn how to ski and so do Mom and Dad," Tai told his sister. "And you can learn with TK. Matt got him some skis, too."

"Really?" Kari asked excitedly. "That's so great! Thank you, Tai! I love them!"

"Just don't break a leg," Tai said smartly.

Kari frowned. "Now really, Tai. Would I be so clumsy as to break my leg skiing?"

Tai shook his head. "Sorry. Sometimes I get you mixed up with Davis."

A vein almost popped out of Kari's head. "You take that back, Tai!!"

Tai stuck his tongue and ran out of Kari's room, shutting the door behind him. Kari couldn't get over the insult. To be compared with Davis was like comparing an eagle to a pigeon.

But despite Tai's outburst, Kari really did appreciate her gift. She had always wanted to learn how to ski, but she'd always be told she was too young. Now she could finally learn. She felt so much more…mature. And what made it so much better was that she'd get to learn alongside TK.

"So I guess that's everything," Gatomon purred.

Kari smiled. "This vacation is going to be SO much fun! I can't wait to get there!"

Feeling so excited, Kari dashed out of her room with her skis. But somehow, she felt as if she were forgetting something.

"KARI!" Gatomon cried out from Kari's room. "You forgot your suitcase!!"

Kari sweatdropped and walked back. The excitement truly was overcoming her. But the anticipation was just so great, Kari couldn't wait to reach…the Akakura Mountain Lodge.

* * *

"Davis…are you sure this is a good idea?"

Twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya momentarily ignored that question. It was obvious that his Digimon companion, Veemon, was skeptical about his latest idea. But all sense of rational thought went out the window when Davis heard what was going to happen.

"Are you kidding? This is a GREAT idea! I'm not about to leave Kari by herself with TC in a mountain lodge. So all I have to do…is follow them to the Akakura Mountain Lodge! That way I can make sure that TQ doesn't get fresh with Kari."

The little blue Digimon, Veemon, shook his head. "Do you really think TK's that kind of guy, Davis?"

"I'm not about to take that chance," Davis growled. "Kari's MY girl and I don't want TG to get any ideas! Now are you going to help me pack or not?"

Veemon shrugged and decided to help Davis pack. They each put in several pairs of clothes, a blow dryer, and anything else Davis felt would be essential.

"So just how are we GETTING to the lodge, Davis?" Veemon asked.

Davis didn't say anything. Instead, he looked Veemon in the eye and grinned.

Veemon sighed. "I was afraid of that. But if I have to do THAT, then I'm taking a nap as soon as I get there."

"No problem, Veemon," Davis assured his friend. "You can sleep as soon as we get there…just as long as we get there."

"Ok, but what are you going to do about your family?" Veemon pointed out.

Davis frowned. "I…never really thought of that."

Veemon sighed. "So you just decided to go to a lodge for a week and not tell anybody?"

Davis blinked. "Well…I…uh…OK! MAYBE I didn't think this out all the way!"

"Maybe?" Veemon chuckled.

"But I have another idea!" Davis said triumphantly.

Veemon sweatdropped. Hopefully, this would work out better than any of Davis' other ideas.

* * *

"So…where are you two going?" Davis' mom asked.

Davis stood side-by-side with…sixteen-year old Sora Takenouchi. This was his brilliant Plan B. Sora would have him cleared for the next week.

"My mother needs help finding flowers for the new year," Sora answered. "And we could use an extra pair of hands, especially since it looks like we'll be going far away to look for them with this weather. Davis was so nice to volunteer."

Suddenly, Davis spotted his sister, Jun, standing in the hallway…with her finger making the international 'gagging' motion. It was clear that Jun was seeing through this charade, but that didn't matter to Davis. What mattered was that his mother bought the story.

"I didn't know Davis liked to pick flowers," Davis' mom asked.

"I don't," Davis blurted out. Then he recomposed himself. "But I'm doing this to help Sora and her mom."

Davis' mom thought about it. "I don't know…it would take a while for Davis to get packed."

With almost superhuman speed, Davis rushed into his room and ran back out with his suitcase. "All packed!"

Davis' mom sweatdropped. "Well…then I guess he's ready. I'm sure Davis is in good hands. Just be sure to keep an eye on him, Sora."

"I will," Sora smiled.

Sora took Davis' hand and walked him out the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, though, Sora took her hand back. Then she shot Davis a glance.

"Ok, Mini-Me. You know what I want."

Davis sighed and looked towards the bush. "Veemon?"

Veemon came out from behind the nearby bush and held up a rare pink flower. "Here you go, Sora."

Sora took the flower. "I can't believe it. These flowers hardly ever grow in the winter. Thanks…but that's not it. You know what else you promised me, Mini-Me."

Davis grumbled, since he didn't like the way the old Digidestined would refer to him as Tai's 'Mini-Me'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out $50. "Here. And stop calling me 'Mini-Me'!"

"Ok, Davis," Sora smiled. "But why did you want to leave your house for a week?"

"No reason," Davis said innocently.

Sora frowned. "Does it have to do with the fact that Kari's leaving for a week? AND the fact that she's going with TK?"

"Uh…no," Davis stammered. "I'll give you another $5 if you stop asking questions!"

"Deal!" Sora agreed enthusiastically. She held out her hand and Davis gave her another five. "Thanks, Davis!"

Davis sighed. On the upside, she wasn't calling him 'Mini-Me'…for now. But Davis was out $55. It didn't matter to him, though. What mattered was that now he was cleared to follow Kari and TK up to the Akakura Mountain Lodge.

"So are we ready to go, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"You bet!" Davis said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"So which way's the lodge?" Veemon asked.

Davis' mood suddenly changed. "I…don't know."

Veemon scratched his head. "Hmm…that's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, it's not a good thing!" Davis whined. Then a light bulb flashed over his head. "Hey, I got it!"

* * *

After a long walk, Davis finally got to the alley where Veemon was waiting for him. He looked just about everywhere, but he did manage to find someone who was selling maps. Of course, that meant Davis was out another $20. It was getting late and the time was almost midnight. After all these delays, they were just about set. So Davis and Veemon both examined the map to plan out a route. Then they were ready.

"So go ahead," Davis instructed.

Veemon sighed. "Ok, but remember. I'm getting some sleep when we get there."

****Veemon…Armor Digivolve to…Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship!****

The much bigger, four-legged, Raidramon was the perfect form of transportation. And with the streets just about empty, it would be the best time for the quick Raidramon to get Davis to the Akakura Mountain Lodge.

So with his suitcase in hand, Davis mounted the much-larger Digimon and got ready to take a ride. With Davis securely on Raidramon's back, they finally got moving.

"Hold on, Davis!"

Davis held the suitcase tightly and also gripped Raidramon in a tremendous grip. With the goggle boy secure, Raidramon started moving much faster. Davis was lucky he wasn't falling off with the speed Raidramon was moving. But Davis didn't want them to be seen, otherwise there would be reports of 'Monster Activity' and he didn't want to cause a panic over nothing.

This was just a harmless trip. It would be a trip to the Akakura Mountain Lodge, where Davis would be able to keep an eye on Kari. He vowed to be on her like gel on Matt's hair.

No, as long as he was there, Davis wouldn't take his eyes off Kari. He'd watch her like a hawk.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. Be sure to come back for the next chapter!


	2. The Search For Shelter

Last Time: To say Kari's excited about going up to the Akakura Mountain Lodge would be an understatement, especially with new skis. Meanwhile, Davis pulled just about every trick up his sleeve so he could be cleared to follow her.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 2**

  


The car continued on its way and was getting closer to its destination. The Kamiyas were on the road while TK Takaishi and his mom were in a car in front of them and Matt Ishida and his dad were in the car behind them. They were all heading for the same place.

Night was starting fall and time was taking a toll on Kari. Despite the car hitting several bumps in the road, she was still falling asleep fast. And there was no one to keep her awake. Gatomon had gone back to the Digital World after a week-long visit and Tai couldn't be bothered to keep his little sister awake.

"Kari, wake up. We're here."

Kari opened her eyes and looked out the car window. She saw the snow falling and lamp posts lit. And then she saw the lodge. It was humongous and it had to hold a lot of people. Kari marveled at its size, but more than that she was just happy to be there. She was finally at the Akakura Mountain Lodge.

Then Kari thought about her skis. She couldn't wait to start skiing with TK. It would be a lot of fun and there was no one she'd rather vacation with than TK. Of course, she did think about the friends she was leaving down in Odaiba. She thought about Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Davis. She wished they be could be there with her, but in a way she was glad they weren't there.

It had been a while since Kari spent some quality time with TK and she wanted to make up for it.

* * *

Usually on such long trips, Davis would fall asleep. But there would be no falling asleep lest he fall off the moving Raidramon. Through sleet and snow, the big four-legged Raidramon persevered as Davis pointed him in the right direction. If it was the last thing he did, he'd be at the lodge before the sun came up.

Things got a lot slower when Raidramon started moving up the mountain. The snow seemed to be blowing harder and everything was getting colder. But Raidramon continued on undaunted. Davis felt lucky to have such a devoted and loyal Digimon.

Finally, Raidramon climbed over and Davis could see a series of lamp posts lighting up the iced pavement. He made it. Davis made it to the Akakura Mountain Lodge.

Davis grabbed his suitcase and jumped off while Raidramon Digivolved back into Veemon. Immediately, Veemon started shivering. He didn't exactly have any clothes to put over that blue skin of his. So Davis selflessly took his coat off and put it on Veemon.

"T-T-Thanks Davis," Veemon stuttered.

"No problem, buddy. Well, there it is. That's the lodge."

"So should we just walk in?"

"Veemon, we'd have to have a reservation to stay there."

"Then where are we staying, Davis?"

Davis froze in his tracks. He had done some dumb things before, but this was by far the dumbest. He was standing out in the snow in the middle of the mountains, with no one having any idea he was out there, and he honestly had no idea where he was going to sleep. He and Veemon had no shelter for the night.

"I…never thought of that," Davis gulped.

Veemon did a double take and his eyes nearly popped out. "WHAT?! You can't be serious! We have nowhere to go?! It's FREEZING out here!"

Davis almost fell over from the tremendous cold. "I know, I know. But what else can we do?"

"Maybe there's a place to sleep behind the lodge?" Veemon tried suggesting.

"It's better than any idea I have right now," Davis concurred.

"Of all the times for the well to run dry; You ALWAYS have an idea, Davis."

"I know," Davis said again. "I can feel it. I'll think of something."

Davis desperately tried to get the gears turning in his head again. Nothing was coming to him, though. He had no ideas. He and Veemon struggled to reach the lodge. They got to the front and were about to turn the corner, when Davis stopped.

There was a sign on the front window. But it was more than just a sign. It was Davis' saving grace. The sign said the lodge was looking for a bellboy.

"I've got an idea!" Davis said happily.

"Is it better than your last idea?" Veemon asked.

"It's a GREAT idea!" Davis said triumphantly. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Davis left Veemon outside. The blue Digimon would be just fine since he was wearing Davis' coat. The goggle boy felt like his skin was about to turn blue, so he was more than happy to go indoors. Without any more delay, Davis walked into the front doors of the lodge.

He was in awe of how big the front lobby was. There was an enormous couch in the center, at least three fireplaces, and the biggest buffet table Davis had ever seen. The lodge looked very luxurious. Kari and TK were lucky to be staying here.

"Can I help you?"

Davis turned around to see an old balding man in a suit. "Oh…hi there."

"Is there something I can help you with?" the man asked again.

"Yeah…I saw you're 'Help Wanted' sign on the window. I see you need a bellboy."

"You look pretty scrawny to be a bellboy," the man scoffed.

"Scrawny?" Davis repeated. "I'm a soccer player! I am NOT scrawny! Um…anyway…if you're looking for a bellboy, you need look no further! I'm your man!"

The man looked skeptical. "You? Why would I want to hire someone like you? What makes you different from everyone else?"

"Because I can do a better job than anyone else," Davis answered. "And I'll do it for free!"

The man's looked at Davis in shock. "F-F-Free? You'll work for free?"

"All I ask is for some shelter for the next week," Davis continued. "And you'll get the best bellboy you've ever had! I can't even begin to tell you how great I am!" If nothing else, Davis always knew how to toot his own horn.

"Shelter, eh? What about your parents, kid?"

Davis did some quick thinking before going on. "My parents…traveled to the United States and accidentally left me home alone. We've got a big family, you know. I'm sure they'll come back next week, but you know how customs are these days…especially in the U.S."

It sounded like a plausible explanation. It was the old 'Home Alone' story and it was the best story Davis had.

The man blinked. "That…sounds pretty weird. We live in an age of cell phones. You'd think your parents would have called by now."

Davis gulped. He suddenly remembered that cell phones weren't common when the 'Home Alone' excuse was first used. "Yeah…but they don't have a cell phone. Gives you cancer, you know." Davis could literally feel his argument dying by the second.

The man finally shrugged. "Look, it's none of my business anyway. So I'm willing to look the other way, especially since you're so willing to work for free. I just happen to have one room open. A couple of reservations cancelled last second, so you lucked out. I can give you a room for the next week until your parents come back. Consider yourself hired, Mr.…"

"Motomiya. Davis Motomiya."

"Consider yourself hired, Mr. Motomiya. I am Blaine. But you can call me MR. Blaine."

Davis shook the man's hand. "Thank you so much, Mr. Blaine. So when do I start?"

"You'll work whichever shift you're needed for," Mr. Blaine answered. "Be up tomorrow at 7 to help our guests check in." Mr. Blaine walked over towards a bag and pulled out a fresh bellboy uniform for Davis. Davis took the bag containing his red bellboy uniform and sweatdropped. "Try these on and let's see how they fit. You can change in that broom closet over there."

Davis took his uniform and walked over to the broom closet. He walked in, opened the bag, and immediately noticed the bellboy hat. He didn't like the bellboy hat. That meant he couldn't wear Tai's goggles. Davis was about to take his shirt off when he heard something from behind the door.

"Welcome to the Akakura Mountain Lodge. Are you checking in?"

"Yes. The name is Kamiya."

Davis turned white. It was Kari's family and they had to be there with TK's family, too. This was the worst possible time for them to show up. If they were Davis' first assignment, it would all be over right there.

"Ah, we have your reservation Mrs. Kamiya. That's two rooms. Now I'm afraid we have no bellboys available at the moment, so I shall escort you all up to your rooms personally. We should have a bellboy available tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you so much."

Davis breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had dodged a bullet. Sensing that the two families were being taken to their rooms, Davis kept changing into his new uniform. He had put the whole red uniform on, with exception of the bellboy hat. He tried to think about how to put the hat on AND keep his goggles on. Then he got an idea. He wore his goggles in front of him, like a necklace, and put the hat on top of his head.

"I'm still me," Davis said softly to himself.

Feeling proud of himself, Davis was about to walk out of the broom closet. But when he opened the door halfway, he quickly shut it again at the sight he saw.

"Have you ever seen so much food, TK?"

"It sure is a lot, Kari. I just wish I hadn't eaten before I came. Especially since this looks so much better than the sandwiches Matt made."

Davis was sweating. Kari and TK were the only ones out there and they were looking at the buffet table. But Davis couldn't help but keep the door open a crack. He needed to make sure TK wasn't making any moves on his girl. But they only looked to be drooling over the food.

"Kari! TK!" Mrs. Kamiya called out. "Come on up! You can eat later!"

Kari and TK took one more look back at the buffet table before walking up the lodge's stairs. The coast was finally clear and Davis walked out of the broom closet. He breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Mr. Motomiya?"

"AAH!"

Davis was obviously still edgy, because he jumped upon the sudden call. But he turned around and saw it was only Mr. Blaine. At least it wasn't Kari. The last thing Davis wanted was for Kari to know he was there.

"Ah, I see the uniform fits you like a glove," Mr. Blaine said. "That's wonderful. You can start tomorrow morning. Now let me show you to your room."

Davis grabbed his clothes and followed Mr. Blaine towards a small room right next to the front desk. The good thing was that it was downstairs, while Kari's room was upstairs. But the bad thing was that it still didn't mean Davis could avoid accidentally running into her.

Mr. Blaine opened the door and showed the beautiful room to Davis. There was a queen-size bed, a plush carpet, a twenty-inch TV, mini-fridge, red curtains, and a mushroom-shaped lamp. Davis walked into the bathroom and saw the complimentary towels, the clean faucets and toilets, the red shower curtains, and smelled the fresh aroma of bathroom soap.

Davis' face brightened. "Wow! This is so great!"

"I'm glad you like it. But you'd better get some sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you. Tomorrow's the day when a lot of our guests check in."

Mr. Blaine left Davis in the room and walked out. Davis was so overtaken by the beauty of his room…he nearly forgot something very important. He gasped and ran over to the window. He quickly threw the curtains open and opened the window. Davis looked out towards his right.

"VEEMON!"

Davis' Digimon partner heard the call and he came walking up to the window. Davis picked Veemon up and lifted him into the room.

"It's freezing out there, Davis. I think I may have turned blue."

"Veemon, you're already blue."

"Oh good…I thought I had caught pneumonia."

Davis suddenly sneezed. "No…but I might have. Can I have my coat back?"

"Ok. Hey, what are you wearing, Davis?"

Davis sweatdropped. He was still decked out in his bellboy uniform, something he would be wearing a lot for the next few days.

"It's a long story," Davis sighed.

  


Next Time: Thus it begins. How does Davis' first day as a bellboy go? And how does he balance work AND watching Kari and TK?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	3. Day One

Last Time: Kari and TK arrive at the Akakura Mountain Lodge with their families. But what they don't know is that Davis has a new job as the lodge's new bellboy.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 3**

  


Veemon hadn't gotten much of a good night's sleep. Yes he was exhausted after Digivolving to Raidramon and transporting him and Davis to the Akakura Mountain Lodge, so logically Veemon should have slept like a baby. But once again, he had underestimated the power of Davis' snoring.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

He had known Davis for more than a year and Veemon was starting to believe that his snoring had actually gotten LOUDER over that time. But the little blue Digimon knew he'd have time to sleep while Davis was working and that time was coming soon. Veemon was told to be a Digimon alarm clock at 6:30 and it was already 6:29, so it was time to wake Davis up.

Veemon climbed onto the comfortable hotel bed and leaned over the snoring, drooling twelve-year old Davis. Veemon calmly took a deep breath and…

"WAKE UP!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Davis literally flew three feet in the air and fell off the bed. He landed hard on the plush hotel carpet. But that didn't mean to say the landing didn't hurt.

"It's 6:30, Davis," Veemon said cheerfully.

Davis groaned. "I know I asked you to wake me up at 6:30, Veemon, and I appreciate it. But couldn't you be a little quieter so could I sleep for a few more hours?"

Veemon shrugged and plopped into the bed. He pulled the warm covers over his body. "Sorry. It's my turn to sleep."

Veemon could hear Davis grumbling in the background. But he wasn't hearing any of it, because the little blue Digimon was already falling asleep.

* * *

Davis reluctantly got to his feet and looked across to the chair which held…his bellboy uniform. He sighed deeply. This would be his first day on the job and Davis was beginning to wonder what possessed him to go through with this. Was he THAT obsessed with Kari?

At this point, even Davis was beginning to wonder if he had gone too far. He had gone all the way up to the mountains, lied to his family, and taken a job…all to keep an eye on Kari. It sounded so crazy. But Davis had already come this far, he figured he might as well go through with it.

Davis grabbed his bellboy uniform and changed. He got into the red ensemble and looked into the nearby mirror. The bellboy hat barely fit on his head and the uniform looked out of place on him. He felt like a tool…until he realized something was missing. He reached for his treasured goggles and placed them around his neck. He started to feel much better.

It was 6:45 and Davis was ready for his first day of work. He walked towards the door and looked back. Veemon was sleeping soundly on the bed.

_~* I hope Room Service doesn't come in. Wait…I AM Room Service! *~_

Remembering that made Davis feel a little better. It didn't look like anybody would discover Veemon. So without any further delay, Davis walked out and walked towards the front desk where Mr. Blaine was waiting.

"Ah, you're early," Mr. Blaine said. "I like a punctual employee."

"I aim to please!" Davis said enthusiastically. "Just tell me what to do, sir."

"I like your enthusiasm! So here's your first task." Mr. Blaine brought out a cart holding buckets of ice and copies of today's newspaper. "Leave a bucket of ice and a newspaper in front of each door. It shouldn't take you too long, especially since not all of our guests have checked in. Once you're done with that, you can go into the dining room and set each table before our breakfast buffet opens. And after that's done, report to the front desk and wait for any guests and help them to check in and carry their bags. You got all that, Motomiya?"

Davis' head was spinning, but he got it all down. "Uh…yeah. I got it, sir."

Mr. Blaine looked pleased. "Good, then you can start immediately."

Davis grabbed the cart and rolled it towards the elevator. He had no idea he'd have THIS much to do. He was beginning to wonder if he'd even have TIME to watch over Kari.

* * *

Davis continued pushing the cart forward. He left a bucket and a newspaper in front of each door that had a tag on it. It was a simple enough task and Davis only had a few more rooms remaining. He walked in front of Room 213 and was about to leave the bucket and newspaper…before the door flew open.

Davis looked up and gasped. Much to his horror…the person standing at the door, wearing a robe and slippers, was…

…TK.

TK was in shock, but obviously recognized the goggle boy. "Davis? Is that you?"

Davis couldn't believe it. His cover was already blown. "Um…uh…h-hey, TK."

"What are YOU doing here?" TK asked curiously.

Davis thought fast. He couldn't tell the truth or he'd be in a lot of trouble. Then he realized something. He had the perfect explanation. It was right there. In fact, he was literally WEARING his explanation.

"I…got a new job!" Davis answered cheerfully. "I'm the lodge's new bellboy for the holidays."

"A new job?" TK repeated. "Hey, that's great, Davis! Um…but…isn't this kind of far? How did you convince your mom to let you get a job so far from home?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Well…I told her how I…always wanted to be a bellboy and she didn't want to stand in the way of my dream."

"It's your dream to be a bellboy?"

"Uh…YEAH! Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Oh…of course not," TK muttered. Then he smiled. "I'm happy to see you here, Davis. I didn't think we'd see you again until we got back. Does Kari know you're here?"

"Not yet," Davis replied. "Don't tell her, either, TP. I want her to find me herself, the way you just did."

"No problem," TK smiled. "So when's your break?"

Davis sweatdropped. "To be honest, I don't even know if I GET a break. Anyway, I'd better get back to work before my boss sees me."

"Ok. Good luck, Davis. And thanks for the stuff."

TK picked up the newspaper and bucket and went back inside, shutting the door on the way in. Davis breathed a sigh of relief. TK didn't know his TRUE reason for coming. But then again, even Davis himself was starting to question his true reason for coming.

He kept thinking about it as he rolled the cart forward.

* * *

Finally, the first full day of Kari's vacation was finally underway. But it wasn't inside the lodge. No, no, no. Kari was standing atop the mountain looking down at the gentle, yet steep slope. She wore a pair of tinted glasses, her family's scarf, a pink coat, and white pants. And on her feet…were her new skis.

The lessons were long and sometimes tedious, but at least Kari and TK were finally learning how to ski. But Kari looked down and didn't think she could keep up with such a steep slope.

"You think we'll ever be able to tackle that, TK?" Kari asked.

"Looks pretty steep," TK replied. "Maybe Matt or Tai can."

"Did somebody call us?"

Kari and TK turned around to see Tai and Matt…with their skis on…and their eyes on the steep slope. Kari recognized that look in his brother's eyes. He was about to do something stupid.

"Let's have a race, Matt," Tai suggested. "First one down the hill wins. What do you say?"

"I say let's make it more interesting," Matt shot back. "We'll make a bet."

"Ok. Whoever loses has to give up $20 and do the winner's chores for the week. Oh yeah AND the winner gets Sora."

"HA! You're on!"

Kari and TK sweatdropped. Tai and Matt had been fighting over Sora A LOT lately. They obviously both wanted her, but only one could have her. But Kari and TK both swore to themselves to stay neutral…unless things between their brothers started to get UGLY.

Tai and Matt took their positions side-by-side. "1…2…3…GO!"

Tai and Matt started their downward trek down the hill. Kari and TK looked over and were amazed at how well they were doing. The hill didn't appear as treacherous as it did before, because Tai and Matt were making everything look so easy. It wasn't long before they were both beyond sight. Kari and TK frowned. They couldn't tell who was winning.

But Kari suddenly smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Um…I think so," TK blinked. "Wait! Kari…you aren't…"

Kari couldn't contain herself anymore. She had waited so long to get on her skis and now was her chance. The hill didn't look as bad as it did before, so she took a huge chance.

"But Kari, you're barely learning."

"How bad could it be, TK?" Kari pointed out. "What's the worst that could happen? Now are you going to join me or not?"

TK sighed. "I guess that's true. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kari and TK both positioned themselves to go down the hill. There was no fear in either one of them anymore. The excitement was beginning to overtake them. Without waiting another second, they both rushed forward and started skiing downhill.

Kari immediately noticed she had more momentum on her side as she quickly passed TK. But then she noticed she was going TOO fast. She knew the basics, but slowing down on this steep hill wasn't as easy as it looked. She felt so relieved that there weren't any trees in her way, otherwise the impact would have killed her. But she couldn't see anything else that could possibly slow her down.

There was only one thing she could think of. Kari wanted to just turn 90 degrees and come to a screeching stop. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Because Kari saw what was up ahead.

"Oh, no!"

The slope took a turn upward on a sudden bank and Kari was unexpectedly launched into the air. It felt like an eternity before she landed. But when she finally did land…she heard a sickening snap.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Kari had finally come to a stop, but this wasn't at all what she had in mind. She collapsed on the ground and felt an agonizing pain rush through her right leg. She wanted to hold her injured leg with her arms, but…noticed that her leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Kari looked over at her leg and saw it was completely twisted from the knee. Her right leg was obviously broken.

"TK!!!!!"

As she made that desperate call, Kari looked up at the sky. TK launched himself off that snow bank too. But instead of falling on his leg, TK managed to fall right on his chest.

TK moaned. "I'm going to feel THAT in the morning." Then he looked up and gasped. "Kari! Your leg!"

"It hurts!!" Kari shrieked. "I think I broke it!!"

TK looked panicked. "Y-You need help! I'll get you back to the lodge!"

TK dropped everything and gingerly took Kari in his arms. He desperately tried to make sure he didn't touch her right leg or bring her any discomfort. He looked around everywhere for a way back to the lodge. Then he saw the walkway.

His skis and his hat were still in the snow, but TK didn't care. The important thing was that he get Kari back to the lodge. So he walked up the walkway and headed straight back. But how would they explain this to their families?

  


Next Time: We take a look at some of Davis' first tasks (complete with the occasional disaster). And when TK returns with Kari, how does everyone react? How does DAVIS react?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	4. Odd Jobs

Last Time: Davis started his first day of work…and was spotted by TK. Nothing but pleasantries came out of the encounter, however. Later on, Kari and TK went skiing and Kari ended up breaking her leg on a treacherous slope. TK carries her back, but can't help but feel a little afraid of everyone's reactions.

  


Author's Note: Sorry for the formatting problem. It should be normal now.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 4**

  


After delivering ice and newspapers to each door, Davis was ready for his next task. He had to set each and every table for the breakfast buffet. He looked around and found that there had to be at least 25 tables.

Davis sweatdropped. "Is this lodge really THAT big?"

He shrugged and rolled the nearby cart towards the first table. The table was neatly cleared and the only thing covering it was a quaint little maroon tablecloth. He looked at the cart and recalled the strict orders Mr. Blaine gave him earlier.

_'All you have to do is set a napkin by each chair and place a spoon, knife, and fork in that order from the left on each napkin. Place one basket of fruit on the center of each table. Place a candle at each side of the basket and DO NOT light the candle. And most importantly of all…DO NOT EAT any of the fruit!'_

Davis remembered those orders well. So the first thing he did was grab a napkin and set it by each table. Then he grabbed the silverware…and paused.

_~* It was spoon, knife, and fork. Or was it knife, spoon, fork? Or was it fork, spoon, knife? Or was it spoon, fork, knife? Um…uh, oh. *~_

Davis felt like his brains were being scrambled. He struggled to remember which order the silverware went in. Then he finally shrugged and decided to mix up the order. By one chair, he put a knife, fork, and spoon. Another one had spoon, fork, knife. The third had knife, spoon, fork. And the last one had spoon, fork, knife. He felt proud of himself and continued with his next task.

The next thing Davis did was take the fruit basket and place it at the center of the table. He resisted the urge to eat any of the fruit. Then Davis grabbed two candles and placed one at each side of the basket. He looked at the table and frowned.

_~* Oh…it looks so boring. Why wouldn't he want me to light the candles? I'm sure he won't mind. *~_

Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He took the lighter and lit each candle. Davis had to admit that the table looked much nicer. He felt awfully proud of himself and was ready to move on. He took the cart and moved it to the next table…moving calmly until…

****WHOOSH****

Davis turned around and his eyes nearly popped out. One of the candles had tipped over and the whole tablecloth was on fire. Davis panicked and pulled another tablecloth out and tried to beat down the fire in a desperate effort to put it out. Of course all that did was light the tablecloth Davis had in his hand on fire as well. He dropped the tablecloth and ran to get a fire extinguisher.

The fire extinguisher let out a loud hiss as it sprayed over the flames. The fires were effectively put out and all that remained of the tablecloths were charred black fabrics.

Davis sighed deeply. "Whew…hope no one saw that."

"MOTOMIYA!!!"

Davis sweatdropped. He knew what was coming next.

* * *

Luckily for Davis, things didn't go as badly as he expected. Mr. Blaine was pretty lenient for the most part, considering how the goggled bellboy had almost set the lodge on fire. Davis remembered his words.

_'I've fired dozens of employees for less than that, Motomiya. But then again, none of those employees ever worked for free. So I'm willing to cut you some slack and give you another chance. All you have to do is attend to each of the guests, check them into their rooms, and carry their bags. Let's see if you can do that without messing up.'_

Now came the boring part of being a bellboy. Davis was stuck sitting on a nearby chair waiting for guests while Mr. Blaine had them sign in. First came a pair of newlyweds, looking to be no older than Tai or Matt.

"Allow me to congratulate you," Mr. Blaine told them. "You're all set. Our bellboy will escort you to your room. Motomiya, escort these two to Room 132."

Davis enthusiastically ran over and picked up the couple's two suitcases. They were pretty light, so Davis' grin widened. "Your room is this way."

The job was easy enough. Davis walked up the stairs, taking the lead as he usually liked to do, and walked the couple up to their room. He inserted the key and turned the knob, leading the couple into their room.

"Here it is! Beautiful, isn't it?"

The groom thanked Davis and handed him a nice tip. Davis looked even more cheerful than before. He happily took his tip and went back to the front desk.

Mr. Blaine eyed Davis…and gave him a very quizzical look. "Motomiya…I just got a call for Room Service."

"Oh, I'm ready, sir! Which room is it?"

"That's the problem. It's from YOUR room! Motomiya, you aren't keeping any extra guests in there, are you?"

Davis felt something sink in his stomach. He knew EXACTLY who was making the call. "N-No, sir. I'm sure it's a mistake."

"See that it is," Mr. Blaine sneered. "Because if it isn't and you're keeping guests without reservations, then not only are you out on the street, but I'll also call the police!"

Davis had a huge sweatdrop on the side of his head. Rather than take any more verbal abuse, Davis quickly grabbed the Room Service cart and rolled it towards his room. It was a long walk and Davis was beyond steamed. He knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" a voice called out.

"Room Service!" Davis scowled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, one second. I'm just getting out of the shower."

The room's door opened and standing in one of Davis' robes and a toy pipe in his mouth…was little Veemon. He had a big smile on his cheerful face, but Davis wasn't happy at all.

"Do you have my order, bellboy?" Veemon grinned.

"Veemon! You can't be calling Room Service! I can't serve you!"

"You can't serve me?" Veemon repeated in shock. "I thought this was a respectful resort that was free of prejudice and discrimination. I thought all guests would be treated equally regardless of race, creed, or species."

"That's not what I mean!" Davis growled. "No one's supposed to know you're here! Mr. Blaine thinks I'm sneaking guests in here!"

"Well, technically you are, aren't you?" Veemon pointed out, still wearing his blissfully ignorant smile.

"Yeah, but HE'S not supposed to know that!" Davis shot back. "And he's going to think that if you keep ordering Room Service!"

"Can you think of a better way for me to get my hamburger and Diet Coke?"

Davis tried to keep his composure. He couldn't blame Veemon; he didn't know any better. "Look…I'll tell you what. I'll bring you food and whatever else you want AFTER I'm done working. But you have to promise to stop calling the front desk. You're going to get us BOTH kicked out and maybe even thrown in jail."

Despite the concept of jail time, Veemon was still smiling. "Ok, I promise. So can I have my food?"

Davis sighed. "I don't see why not."

Veemon took his food, almost tripping over the oversized robe, and walked back into the room. He was about to shut the door, but Davis held it open.

"Where'd you get that robe?" Davis asked dryly.

"Out of your suitcase," Veemon answered casually. "Fits me like a glove, doesn't it?"

"Fits you like one of MY gloves would! Just be careful with it."

"Ok, Davis. Good luck. And don't forget to bring back some more food."

The door finally shut and Davis was left with the cart. He easily had the perfect excuse. He would say that the rooms were mixed up and he delivered the food to the right room. There was one problem, though. Davis didn't get any payment for the food. It would have to come out of his tip money.

With any hopes of profiting off this trip dashed, Davis rolled the cart back to the front desk.

* * *

Davis slowly moved forward. This next couple only had one suitcase, but it was a HUGE one. Davis struggled to step forward and struggled to make sure the suitcase didn't collapse on him. He still managed to carry it in his arms and his strong soccer legs helped him stay upright.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that, young man?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Davis answered.

Slowly, Davis inched forward. He carefully went up the stairs one step at a time. It didn't look like he would drop the suitcase, but then the lodge's front door flew open.

"Excuse me! We need some help down here! My friend broke her leg!"

Out of sheer morbid curiosity, Davis turned his head and looked down the stairs to see who was down there. But Davis felt his heart sink, because he recognized the voice that cried out. Davis looked down and saw TK…holding Kari in his arms. And Kari's right leg was bent at a sickening angle.

Davis' concern immediately overtook him. "KARI!"

In his outburst, Davis had dropped the huge suitcase he was carrying. The suitcase opened and rolled down the stairs leaving clothes, toiletries, and unmentionables lying all over the stairs.

Kari looked around. "………………Davis?"

Mr. Blaine looked towards the stairs. "MOTOMIYA!!"

Davis sweatdropped. He scrambled to try and pick up the clothes, which meant going all the way down the stairs and picking everything up from stair one. But as Davis began to pick up the first shirt, he looked over to see TK and Kari looking right at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kari asked in shock.

Davis had to stick to the explanation he gave TK, but he couldn't even give that much before…

"KARI!"

Davis looked at the lodge's front door to see Tai and Matt. They dropped everything and rushed towards the twelve-year-old girl. Tai and Matt led TK towards a couch where they gingerly laid her on her back, making sure there was no pressure on the leg.

"Her leg broke while we were skiing," TK explained.

"Great, we were supposed to keep an eye on them!" Tai groaned. "My parents are going to kill us!"

Matt took a step back. "Excuse me? Your parents are going to kill YOU. She's not MY sister."

"Oh that's great! Some friend you are, Matt."

"I'm just saying. My little brother's just fine. I shouldn't be the one to get any of the blame for this."

"We're supposed to stick together!"

"How come we always have to stick together whenever YOU'RE the one about to get in trouble?"

"GUYS!" TK snapped. "Can you two argue later? We're supposed to be helping Kari!"

Tai pushed everyone aside and kneeled over his little sister. "Kari, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. This is my fault. I should have been watching you."

Davis started to feel his heart sink. The whole purpose of him being there was to watch over Kari. He wasn't there for her.

Kari frowned. "Tai, stop! This is NOT your fault! You're not the one who told me to ski down that hill."

"But I should have been there."

"It doesn't matter! I'm my own person and I make my own mistakes. You can't just watch over me nonstop."

Those words particularly hit Davis hard. It was one thing he failed to realize. He couldn't watch over Kari all the time, no matter how much he wanted to. She was her own person.

Tai sighed in relief. "So…you think you could tell Mom and Dad that?"

Kari smiled. "I will……………if you GET ME A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW! THIS REALLY HURTS!!"

Tai, Matt, and TK turned their heads towards the front desk. "YOU HEARD HER!!"

Mr. Blaine sweatdropped. "Um…absolutely. We'll get the doctor right away. Get down here, Motomiya! I need you to get the doctor for me."

Tai and Matt blinked. "Motomiya?"

Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK all looked towards the staircase at the goggle boy in the red bellboy uniform. All Davis could do was wave sheepishly.

"Davis?!" Tai and Matt both exclaimed in disbelief.

Davis knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do. But for now, the first priority would be to get the doctor.

  


Next Time: We get a prognosis on Kari. And with Kari in no condition to go anywhere, what will TK do? What will DAVIS do?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	5. A Broken Spirit

Last Time: We looked at Davis' hotel tasks that DIDN'T always go as well as he had hoped. But everything was turned upside-down when TK rushed in with Kari, who had broken her leg. In the scramble to find a doctor, everyone discovers bellboy Davis. So what happens now?

  


**Break A Leg: Part 5**

  


Kari was in the hotel room with her parents and the doctor. TK and Matt's parents were getting dinner and everyone else waited outside the door…

…including Davis.

Even with Kari's situation being first in his mind, Davis couldn't help but notice one thing. Tai, Matt, and TK were all staring at him.

"Do I have something up my nose?" Davis blinked.

"What are you doing here, Davis?" Tai finally asked.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Matt added.

Davis sweatdropped. "I…uh…"

"He just got a new job," TK chimed in. "Davis is working here for the holidays."

"A job here? Why not find one close to home?" Tai asked curiously.

"It's his dream to be a bellboy…or something like that," TK answered.

"Something like that would normally sound weird to me," Matt said. "Then again, I remember this is the same Davis who dreams of owning a noodle cart."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my noodle cart!" Davis said indignantly.

Before things could get ugly, the door of Room 213 opened. The doctor came out and was about to leave, but Tai quickly stopped him.

"So how's my sister?"

"She has a stress fracture just below her knee," the doctor answered. "The swelling should go down in a few days and once it's down, she should be able to walk on crutches. In the meantime, she will have to stay off her feet completely. She should be back to her old self in a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?!" everyone asked.

The doctor nodded. "Until then, there is to be no activity that could aggravate her injury. And remember…keep her off her feet until the swelling goes down."

TK hung his head down. "Poor Kari. She was really looking forward to this and now she'll have to stay in bed."

"I wish there was something we could do," Tai added.

TK shook his head. "Maybe you should and Matt should get something to eat. I'll go in and talk to Kari. It's the least I could do."

Something in Davis' head rang. "I can go on my break right now. I'll come with you."

TK shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Deciding to leave the two boys alone, Matt and Tai walked out and walked towards the buffet. Davis let TK walk in first and the goggle boy walked in behind him.

Davis and TK were heartbroken by the sight before them. Kari was laying on the bed with a huge cast on her right leg and a dejected look on her face.

"Well so much for MY Christmas," Kari said sadly. Then she looked over at Davis. "Davis…what are you doing here? And what's with the uniform?"

Davis sweatdropped. "I…got a new job. I'm working as a bellboy for the holidays."

Kari didn't ask any more questions, but rather smiled. "That's great. It's nice to see you're keeping yourself busy." Then her frown returned. "Why did I have to be so stupid? I wish I had never gone down that hill. I never should have taken such a stupid risk."

Davis tried to help…in his own unique way. "Kari, you can't keep beating yourself up like this. So you took a stupid risk. I do stupid things all the time. I'm pretty used to it by now."

"I don't want to get used to it," Kari said dryly. "And besides, the stupid things you do are mostly harmless. You never hurt yourself the way I did." She sighed deeply. "I guess in a way…that makes me stupider that you."

"Nobody can be stupider than me!" Davis declared. Then he thought about what he just said. "Wait…I mean…you are not stupider than me. You aren't stupid at all, Kari. You just made a mistake."

"And it was a really bad mistake," Kari went on. "I can't even get out of this bed now. I just single-handedly ruined my entire vacation!"

TK leaned towards Kari's bed. "Kari…I'm still here. I'll stay with you if you want."

"Thanks, TK," Kari sniffled. "But right now I just want to be left alone."

"That's right, TU," Davis piped up. "She wants you to leave us alone."

Kari sat up. "That's not what I meant! I meant both of you leave me alone!"

Davis didn't comprehend that right away, so TK dragged him away by the arm. Kari sighed sadly and laid back on her bed. There didn't seem to be any happiness in Kari's usually cheerful demeanor.

Davis desperately wished he could do something to cheer her up.

* * *

The clock struck 7 and Davis' workday was done. But there was always the possibility that Mr. Blaine could call him back in to work overtime. Davis had just gone through the motions of his workday while thinking about Kari. He couldn't get the image of her sad face out of his head.

Davis turned the doorknob and walked into his room. He paused when he saw Veemon blissfully laying back on the bed, watching TV.

Veemon sniffed. "I smell something." He quickly got up and looked over at the door. "Oh, it's just Davis."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Davis exclaimed.

"I thought you had my hamburger and my Diet Coke," Veemon clarified. "I'm hungry, Davis."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Veemon," Davis moaned. "I completely forgot. I've had a lot on my mind today."

"Sounds like work was tough."

"It wasn't work. It was…something else."

"Did you watch Kari and TK today?"

"That's part of the problem. I didn't. And Kari ended up breaking her leg in a skiing accident."

"That sounds painful. Is she ok?"

"She broke her leg!" Davis reiterated. "And she didn't sound ok. She sounded really sad. I wish there was something I could do."

Veemon casually flipped the channels. "What if you bring her Room Service? I know that'd cheer ME up."

Davis thought about that. "Hey…that's not such a bad idea."

"Just bring her a hamburger and Diet Coke and that should take her mind off everything…for a few minutes."

"I can do more than that," Davis added. "Veemon, I'm a bellboy! I can do A LOT for Kari that TA can't. All I have to do is take care of Kari and make her feel comfortable. She'll like me for sure!"

"You know what you're doing, Davis," Veemon smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks, Veemon. I'll be right back."

Veemon sat up. "Can I have some food when you get back? Some of the things in that fruit basket look really appetizing."

"No problem, buddy. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Davis."

Without waiting a single second, and without even taking his uniform off, Davis ran back out of his room. There were certain things a bellboy could do to help an injured girl feel better. Davis was ready to do whatever he could.

* * *

There were no sounds coming from the inside of Kari's room and there was no 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. So Davis took out his keys. He had a key to each and every single room in the lodge. It was just one of the benefits of being a bellboy at the Akakura Mountain Lodge. Davis gently pushed the door open and he peeked inside. There was nobody inside…except for Kari, who was sound asleep.

Davis opened the door quietly, so he wouldn't wake her up, and rolled in the Room Service cart. He stopped it at the foot of Kari's bed and then he stopped to look at her. The cast on her leg was very big and it covered her entire right leg. It was the only thing keeping her leg from being dislocated further. Davis could recall soccer injuries before, but he couldn't fathom something as painful as a stress fracture.

But Davis wasn't focused on Kari's cast as much as he was on her face. He couldn't help but notice the peaceful look on her face, even as she slept on her back. There was something about the scene that warmed his heart. Then he noticed Kari grimace as she tried to toss her head around in an effort to get comfortable. That's when Davis…tried to help.

Thinking he could be of help, Davis tried to fluff Kari's pillow. Unfortunately, when he reached for it…Kari opened her eyes…and looked straight at Davis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Davis fell back and ended up knocking over the Room Service cart. It was bad enough that the collision sent food flying everywhere, but even the metal tray flew up in the air. And the tray ended up landing, with a huge 'clang'…

…on Kari's cast.

"OWWWWW!!!"

Davis gasped. "Kari, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you doing in here, Davis?!" Kari demanded. "How did you get in here?"

Davis grinned and held up the keys. "I have a key to every room in the lodge. I just thought I'd help."

"You banged a tray on my cast!" Kari shouted. "That's NOT helping! And how could you just bust in here without asking?! What's the matter with you?!"

"I-I was just trying to help," Davis repeated. "I thought you could use Room Service."

Kari reached over and picked up the phone. "If I need Room Service, I'll give you a call. But right now, I just need some rest!"

"Oh…ok. Um…but can I come back anytime soon?"

A vein nearly popped out of Kari's forehead, but she managed to compose herself. "Well…not right now. Thanks anyway, Davis."

With nothing more to do, except send for a cleanup crew, Davis decided it would be best if he just let Kari rest. So he walked out of the room and closed the door gently. Then he thought about what she told him.

_~* Not right now? Then that must mean…she wants me to come by later! *~_

Davis felt awfully proud of himself. He grabbed his now-empty cart and was about to roll it back just as TK was arriving back at his room.

"You look happy," TK blinked. "How's Kari?"

"She's doing just fine," Davis smiled. "Especially now that I'm here."

TK sweatdropped. "Why do I doubt that?"

"All she needs right now is some rest, TM. Then I can visit her later. I can try and help again."

"I'm sure you're a big help," TK sighed. "Look Davis, I talked to Kari and she says she still wants me to have fun on this trip…and Matt and Tai have spent the whole vacation together. So I was wondering what time your break is tomorrow?"

"Sometime in the afternoon. Why?"

"We should do some skiing. You can ski…right?"

Davis blinked. He had never been skiing before…but it didn't look too hard. He didn't want to admit he didn't. Then he thought about what Kari would think if he COULD ski. She would be sure to like him.

"Oh yeah. I sure can."

"Great! Then we can ski tomorrow during your break."

"Sure, that'd be cool!"

"Then I'll see you on the slopes. I'll see you later, Davis."

TK opened his door and went back to his room. It was just as well, because Davis needed time to think. There had to be something else he could do to help Kari.

But then he looked out the window and saw that it was dark. Night had fallen. Then a new idea hit Davis.

Davis' face brightened. "She'll love it!"

  


Next Time: Another new idea from Davis? Can Davis pull it off without having it blow up in his face? And how will the next day go?

Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below! 


	6. AVALANCHE!!

Last Time: With Kari injured and in bed, Davis did the only (and worst) thing he could do. He tried to help. But it didn't end up getting him anywhere. Now that night has fallen, though, Davis is ready to try something else.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 6**

  


Davis tried to be especially quiet. Kari was sound asleep and it didn't look like anything could wake her up. And it was just as well, because Davis was busy. The door to Kari's room was ajar and Davis was busy emptying out boxes and boxes of Christmas lights. He was hanging them all over the hotel room with the hope that the lights would brighten Kari's night.

The lights were being hung very carefully and Davis was doing a good job of setting them up neatly. All Davis had to do was just climb onto the stepladder to set up one last string of lights on the cabinet in front of the bed. That's when he ran into his first problem. The lights were all tangled up. Davis struggled to pull them apart and ended up knocking over one of the candles on top of the cabinet. Luckily, the candles weren't lit, but it still hit the cabinet with a loud thump.

Kari opened her eyes and sat up. Davis didn't even see her get up, because he was still trying to untangle the lights.

"DAVIS!!"

Davis was caught completely off-guard and he lost his balance. The lights were tangled on his arms and he was unable to regain his balance. The stepladder fell over and Davis came falling…right on top of Kari. The worst thing wasn't that Davis landed on her in…a compromising position. The worst thing was that Davis' left leg…fell right on Kari's cast.

"OWWWWWW!!!"

Davis gasped. "Kari, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Kari was wincing in pain. "Get off my leg! Get off my leg! GET OFF MY LEG!!"

Kari shoved Davis off of her and the goggled bellboy fell off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Davis was left looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" Davis asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Kari demanded. "Who let you just break in here, Davis?!"

"I wanted to decorate your room," Davis answered. "I knew you couldn't leave your room with that cast, so…I wanted to make it look nice."

Kari looked…less angry, but angry nonetheless. "Davis, I appreciate it. It's really nice of you. But you can't just come into my room without knocking! What if my parents see you? What if TAI sees you?!"

Davis sweatdropped and gulped. "Good point. Maybe I didn't think this out all the way. But I DID get you one more thing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Kari moaned. "What is it?"

Davis quickly rushed out and came back in…with a wheelchair. "Maybe there IS a way you can leave this room. I brought this just in case you need to go anywhere."

Kari blinked. "That's…nice of you, Davis."

Davis grinned. He was finally getting somewhere. "So where do you want to go?"

Kari didn't have to think hard about that one. "The bathroom."

That wasn't the answer Davis expected. "The bathroom?"

"Well I haven't gone to the bathroom since before I broke my leg. And I COULD use a shower, even though I don't know how I can stand in the shower with this leg."

"I could help!" Davis blurted out.

"No thanks!" Kari snapped. "I'll just wait for my mom to come back before I take a shower. But in the meantime, can you wheel me into the bathroom?"

It was all Davis was waiting for. Kari was asking for his help. So Davis was about to go over and help Kari into the chair…until he looked towards the door and saw…Tai.

"Davis…how did you get in here?" Tai asked, sounding a little miffed.

"He came in to bring me this wheelchair," Kari answered. "That's actually pretty sweet of him." She looked over at Davis. "Thanks, Davis. But I think Tai can wheel me into the bathroom."

"Do I have to?" Tai asked.

"YES!" Kari growled. "I'll see you later, Davis. Oh, and TK called me earlier. He said he'll meet you on the slopes tomorrow. Do you really know how to ski?"

Davis thought about that. He really didn't know how to ski. But it didn't look hard at all. He was sure he could do it, and maybe he could even impress Kari.

"Of course I do," Davis replied. "I'm pretty good, too. You should see me sometime."

"Maybe when I'm back on my feet," Kari said. "I'll see you later."

Davis started inching towards the door. "Yeah…I'll see you later."

"Oh…and Davis?"

"Y-Yeah, Kari?"

"Thank you for the lights. They're beautiful."

Davis almost couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe the way Kari was looking at him. He couldn't believe it, but it almost seemed as if she were falling for him. All the effort he was putting in was finally beginning to pay off.

"Oh…you're welcome. Anything for you, Kari."

Usually when he got such a compliment from Kari, Davis would almost immediately end up putting his foot in his mouth. He knew it, too. So that's why Davis walked out the door and went back to his room. But he felt very proud of himself.

It looked like Kari was finally starting to like him…at least a little bit.

* * *

"So…she actually likes you?"

After coming back from Kari's room, Davis felt like he was on top of the world. He knew he had to tell someone, but there was only one he could tell. Davis told his story to Veemon, who was busy finishing up a Diet Coke.

"It sounds like it," Davis said happily. "I think she's finally coming around, Veemon! I'm finally attracting her with that Davis charm! I reek of it!"

Veemon leaned over and sniffed around Davis' armpit. "You reek of something, all right. Is THAT the Davis charm I smell?"

"That's not what I meant," Davis said dryly. "But I think Kari really IS coming onto me."

"Does TK know?" Veemon asked curiously.

"I don't think he should know…yet," Davis answered. "I'd rather wait until AFTER we go skiing. Then I'll tell him."

Veemon quickly sat up. "Skiing? Can I come?"

"Veemon, I told you. No one can know you're here. What would everyone say?"

"They'd probably say 'There goes a guy who loves his Digimon'."

"Not everyone knows about Digimon, though," Davis pointed out. "We don't want people reporting 'Monster Sightings' up here."

"Aw, Davis…"

"Promise me you'll stay here, Veemon."

"Oh…ok…I promise."

Feeling a little more reassured, Davis moved on to another matter. He sniffed underneath his armpits. He didn't want to believe Veemon was right, but he DID notice an irregular odor.

"Maybe I'd better take a shower."

* * *

The next day at noon, Davis took his break and grabbed a pair of rental skis. He was decked out in his coat and a pair of thick pants. And of course, he had his ever-present pair of goggles on his head. He walked out to the slopes and that's where he saw TK. TK had his green ski jacket and pants, his own pair of goggles, and…his trademark white hat.

"Hi, TK!"

"I've been waiting, Davis. Any problems with your boss?"

"Who, Mr. Blaine? I mean…sure I've set some tables on fire and dropped some suitcases, but he and I get along great! Of course, he wants me to pick something up in one of the cabins at the bottom of the hill."

"Oh…well, now that you're on your break, I guess we can start skiing. I'll meet you at the bottom of the hill. And BE CAREFUL! We don't want to end up joining Kari on the injured list."

"Ok. Ready…1…2…3…GO!"

Davis and TK both rushed down the hill. Davis seemed to be going a lot faster than TK. He couldn't understand what was so hard about skiing. It all seemed so easy. Then Davis tripped over a small bump and went flying up in the air. He didn't want to share Kari's fate, so Davis turned…and landed on his side.

Of course, Davis didn't stop moving. Once he was down, Davis started rolling down the hill with no sign of stopping. Davis continued to roll faster and faster until he finally reached the bottom of the hill and stopped.

"I give you a 10 on the roll, Davis."

Davis raised his head. He saw…Veemon, decked out in a ski cap, coat, ski jacket and pants, and dark sunglasses. He had the total skier look, which made the little blue Digimon look rather cute.

But Davis wasn't amused. "Veemon! You promised to stay!"

"I did…but I didn't say how long."

Davis slapped his forehead. Not because of the excuse…but because it was the exact same excuse Davis would have used in the same situation. Sometimes it's like he and Veemon were cut from the same mold. He was about to say something else, but he suddenly noticed the log cabin Mr. Blaine told him about. He figured he should go in and get the supplies he wanted as long as he was there.

Davis turned the knob and walked into the cabin. He looked around for the box Mr. Blaine wanted. It had to be around somewhere. So he walked into the next room and ducked behind the couch, leaving Veemon in the cabin's living room. He then saw a closet and decided to look in there.

* * *

Veemon shrugged as Davis walked into the other room. As long as he was here, he decided to try out the couch. But Veemon didn't like that the couch felt like a rock. It wasn't very comfortable and made the little blue Digimon cherish the bed back at the lodge.

"Veemon?"

Veemon looked over at the cabin's front door to see…TK Takaishi. He had a very curious look on his face…so Veemon just gave off his charming smile.

"How did you get here?" TK asked.

It sounded like such an easy question. "How did I get here? I had to Digivolve, of course. How else could I get Davis up here?"

"What do you mean?" TK blinked. "I thought Davis' mom brought him up here everyday for his new job."

"How'd you get that idea?" Veemon scoffed.

"Oh…I don't know. It sounds pretty bad. You really bring Davis up here everyday?"

"What are you talking about, TK? We've been staying here for the last few days. Davis is working for free so he could stay here."

"Why would he do that?" TK asked pryingly.

Veemon sweatdropped. He suddenly realized that he may have set up his partner for a huge fall by opening his big mouth. So Veemon just remained silent.

"Veemon, why would Davis work for nothing more than room and board?"

"I…can't tell you."

"Veemon, tell me!"

"I can't!"

TK took a step forward. "If you don't tell me…I'll tell Gatomon about that time you lost her favorite ball of string."

"You wouldn't!" Veemon pleaded. "I didn't lose it on purpose. I just wanted to learn some tricks so she would like me better!"

"So tell me the truth, Veemon."

Veemon sighed deeply. He didn't want to rat out Davis. Davis was his best friend. He couldn't bear to do it.

It looked like TK understood that. "You don't have to say anything. I think I know why he's here. So if I'm right…just nod. Did Davis come here…to be with Kari?"

Veemon wasn't smiling anymore. He nodded. "He came to watch you two." Veemon suddenly covered his mouth. He had unwittingly ratted out his best friend and he felt horrible for it.

"He's SPYING on us?!" TK asked indignantly. "DAVIS!!!"

Veemon felt his heart sink. Throughout this whole exchange, Davis was still in the other room looking for his boss's bag. But things were about to get really bad really fast.

* * *

Davis had finally found the bag Mr. Blaine wanted when he heard TK yelling for him. He was worried at first. He thought TK had broken a bone, like Kari. So he rushed out to the living room, but only found that TK was standing there perfectly healthy.

"TK, you scared me," Davis sighed. "I thought you had broken your leg. Um…is something wrong?"

"You came out here…to SPY on me and Kari?!"

Davis sweatdropped. "W-W-Where would you get…?"

TK interrupted him by pointing to a cringing Veemon. He clearly looked ashamed and that could only mean he spilled the beans.

"VEEMON! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry, Davis," Veemon said sadly.

"Then it IS true, isn't it?!" TK shouted. "You came all the way out here and took a job as a bellboy JUST to watch over me and Kari?! Just to spy on us?!"

"Maybe at first," Davis said sheepishly. Then his confidence came back. "But then I realized I shouldn't have done it."

"Well…I guess that's not so bad."

"Because Kari ALREADY likes me!"

TK was turning red. "I cannot believe you! You are SO delusional! What makes you think Kari has ANY interest in you whatsoever?! She's rejected you in every way humanly possible. The only thing she hasn't done is say 'NO' right to your face!"

"You'd want that, wouldn't you, TG?!" Davis shot back. "Then you can have her all to yourself! That's why you came up here!"

TK slapped his forehead and groaned. "You just DON'T get it, do you?! How many times do I have to tell you that Kari and I are JUST FRIENDS?! We only came up here because our families are close and we wanted to vacation together! It's NOT ROMANTIC!!"

"I should have known it wouldn't be," Davis spat. "Because I know Kari wouldn't EVER want to be with YOU!"

Silence.

TK Takaishi was always a peaceful young man. He hardly ever let his anger overtake him, even though he would get irritated once in a while. And he had always been able to tolerate anything Davis ever said. TK would never lash out in total anger. But upon hearing that single hurtful, spiteful sentence…

…TK finally lashed out.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!"

In an act completely unlike him, TK let his anger take over and became violent. He tackled Davis and slammed him against the wall. The two boys took each other down and started yelling insults, threats, and obscenities towards one another while trying to reach for each other's throats. And the volume gradually increased…until…

****RRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEE****

Davis and TK immediately stopped brawling because the ground was shaking. The sounds of the rumbling were getting louder and were deafening. They continued getting louder until they abruptly stopped.

Davis and TK knew one of them should check what happened. But they had their hands lodged on the other's throat and didn't want to let go. The only one who got up was little Veemon. He walked towards the front door and opened it. And when he did…a pile of snow spilled into the cabin.

"An avalanche!" Veemon exclaimed. "We're snowed in!"

The reality of this suddenly hit Davis. There was no way out of this cabin. He would be forced to stay here, stuck inside with no way to escape. And he would be stuck…with TK Takaishi. He looked into TK's eyes to see that he was thinking the same thing. Immediately, the first statement to come from each boy was…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

  


Next Time: D'oh! Davis and TK are snowed in. How long will it take everyone to notice they're missing? And is there any way they can escape?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	7. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Last Time: What started off as a day as friends quickly turned into total war between Davis and TK. But in the midst of their fight, an avalanche covered the log cabin they were in with snow. Now they're both snowed in with no way out…and no one knows they're there.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 7**

  


Kari sighed deeply. She was about to take another risk. She knew she would look back at this and see it as another dumb idea she should have never tried. In other words, it was a Davis-like idea. But Kari couldn't stand being immobile the whole day on that bed. So she carefully moved her cast…and tried to stand up.

"OW!!"

Just as she thought, trying to stand up brought her pain. So she laid back on her bed and looked at the lights Davis had hung in her hotel room. They were a lovely red and green and their brightness brought a smile to Kari's face.

Someone knocked on the open door. It was Tai. "Kari? I thought I heard you yell."

"It's no big deal," Kari sighed. She turned her head to face her brother, who had just come back from skiing with Matt…again. "The lights…they're beautiful, aren't they?"

Tai nodded. "I just can't believe Davis went to all that trouble. He seems to do that a lot."

"This was really sweet of him," Kari smiled. "He really cheered me up with this."

Tai looked at his sister strangely. "Um…you're talking about Davis? You don't…like him, do you?"

Kari returned her brother's strange look. "Now where did that come from? What makes you think I like Davis?"

"Oh, so you don't," Tai continued. "You did tell him that, right?"

"I've been telling him that since we first met."

"No, but I mean did you tell him that AFTER he hung up the lights?"

"Uh…no…"

"So all you did was compliment him? You just thanked him?"

"Yeah. I told him this was really sweet. Is…that a bad thing?"

"Kari…this is DAVIS we're talking about."

Kari gulped and a huge lump hit her throat. She suddenly remembered what kind of person Davis could be. He may have misinterpreted everything. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Maybe I'd better talk to him. I don't want him to think I like him."

Tai nodded knowingly. "Especially when you like TK."

Kari shot Tai a glance. "Tai! How many times do I have to tell you that TK and I are JUST FRIENDS?"

Tai grinned teasingly. This was what frustrated Kari and TK the most. It was the fact that their brothers just wouldn't get the hint. They'd always believe that Kari and TK were a couple when Kari and TK themselves knew that it wasn't true.

"Look, you're missing the point!" Kari groaned. "The point is, I don't want Davis to get the wrong idea. I don't like him. Not…that way, anyway."

"I'd tell him that if I were you," Tai said. "Or else things might get worse. Davis can be impulsive…like me."

"He can be JUST like you," Kari said teasingly. "That's one of his worst qualities."

Tai frowned. "I don't have to stand here and take that. I'm getting some dinner with Matt. Just holler if you need anything."

"Wait, Tai. Are TK and Davis back from skiing yet?"

"I haven't seen them around," Tai answered. "And I think the hotel manager's running around like a chicken with its head cut off because he says he's missing a bellboy."

Kari blinked. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

* * *

If there was one thing Davis had an excess supply of at that moment, it was snow. Plenty of icy snow. And that's what helped him ease the pain below his eye where TK had punched him earlier. Davis put a handful of snow below his eye while he glared at the other side of the couch where TK was nursing his own wounds.

TK was rubbing his wrist painfully. Davis had twisted it hard and he had quite a grip on his neck for a while. But it appeared that the worst offense of all was that in the middle of the brawl…Davis had torn TK's white hat.

TK finally decided to break the silence. "Are you ok?"

Davis stayed silent. He didn't want to look at TK. They had managed to maintain a tight friendship through thick and thin, but Davis always saw TK as someone who could take Kari away from him. And never did he see him as that more than at that moment.

TK stood up and slowly approached Davis, but it didn't look like he wanted to fight. He had a sad look on his face. "Look…I'm really sorry. I should never have let my anger take over like that. I didn't mean to tackle you…or punch you…or hurt you in anyway. I guess when you said what you did, I just went over the edge."

It could have been settled there, but Davis opened his mouth again. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Davis saw TK clench his fist in anger. The hatless boy was looking down on the ground trying to withhold the rage he had to be feeling.

"Why…are you making this so hard?" TK muttered through gritted teeth.

Davis didn't really have an answer for that at first. He thought about why he was being so harsh with his friend. The jealousy was always there, but never had it manifested in such a manner. That's when Davis decided to be honest.

"Because I know you like Kari as much as I do," Davis answered.

"I keep telling you we're JUST FRIENDS. Why do you think I like her that way?"

"I think you're denying it, TK. If you like Kari as just a friend, then you wouldn't have gotten so angry when I said what I did. I think you reacted the way you did…because you DO like her."

Davis struck something in TK, but it wasn't a nerve. TK released his fists and frowned, still looking down on the ground. It looked like TK was thinking hard…thinking about his true feelings.

"I've known Kari for so long," TK began. "I didn't know I'd ever feel this way. But the more I'm around her, the closer we seem to get. I know she and I are just friends, but I can't help but think we can be more than that someday.

"I made a promise one day. It's more of a solemn vow. I said I'd always watch over Kari and take care of her, no matter what. It was hard to keep that vow when my mom moved away and took me with her. But when I came back to Odaiba…we picked up right where we left off. Kari and I renewed our friendship…and when the Digital World came calling for us a second time…I renewed my vow. And somewhere along the way…maybe it was during one of our adventures against the Digimon Emperor, or maybe it was when Kari was taken into the Dark Ocean, or maybe it was when we were fighting MaloMyotismon…I started to feel something else for Kari.

"I dismissed it as just a deeper feeling of friendship. I thought it was a kind of love like I have for a sister. But lately…I feel like it's more than that. But I don't want to say anything…because what if she doesn't like me that way?"

Davis listened to the whole speech attentively. And by the time TK finished pouring his heart out, Davis felt like a complete jerk. He didn't realize how much TK cared for Kari. It was the same way Davis felt about her. Now he saw TK as more of a threat than ever…but he also saw him as a wonderful person. And he didn't deserve to be hurt the way Davis hurt him earlier.

"Maybe she does like you," Davis mumbled softly. He raised his head and looked TK in the eye. "Look…about what I said earlier…I'm sorry. I'm sure Kari would love to have a wonderful guy like you."

"You mean it?" TK asked.

"Of course, dude. But…I hope you understand that the feelings you have for Kari…are the same ones I have for her. I like her as much as you do…maybe even more."

Silence. There was an uneasy atmosphere at that moment. But Davis decided to clear it all up.

"I'll tell you what, TK. No matter what happens, I'm sure Kari will end up with a winner. I say we let Kari decide for herself…and may the best man win. All that matters is Kari's happiness. And…no matter what happens…we'll all be friends in the end…right?"

TK smiled. "Right. My thoughts exactly."

"So can we call a truce?" Davis asked.

"Davis, I was never at war with you…except for a few minutes ago. But…ok! Truce."

The two boys reached out and shook hands. Davis never felt closer to TK than he did then. If anything, being snowed in made their friendship stronger.

That's when Davis remembered he was snowed in.

"Um…hey, TK? Now that we've called a truce…how do we get out of here?"

TK scratched his chin in thought. "Well…nobody knows we're here. So I guess we'll have to get out ourselves. But how could we…?"

Before TK finished his thought, a light bulb lit in Davis' head. "Hey! What about Veemon?"

The two boys looked over at the couch and eyed little Veemon. The little blue Digimon pointed a finger at his chest, making the international 'Who, me?' motion. Davis and TK nodded enthusiastically.

"Veemon, we need you to Digivolve and get us out of here!" Davis suggested.

"We could sure use Flamedramon right about now!" TK added.

Veemon shook his head. "You left the Digiegg of Courage at home, Davis."

Davis wasn't deterred by that. "Ok, then we could sure use Raidramon right about now!"

Veemon shook his head again. "The Digiegg of Friendship is back in the hotel room."

Davis felt a little frustrated, but he kept his cool. "Then we'll have to do this the natural way. We need ExVeemon!"

Veemon excitedly got to his feet. "Now THAT I can do! Stand back!"

Davis and TK took a few steps back and gave Veemon the space he needed. Soon enough, they would have their way out. Veemon stripped himself of his ski attire and got ready to Digivolve.

****Veemon…Digivolve to……………………Veemon!****

Davis and TK fell over anime-style. Veemon sweatdropped.

Davis raised his head. "VEEMON! I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry, Davis. I guess I don't have enough energy to Digivolve into ExVeemon right now. Maybe I just need some food."

"Um…Davis…how much food DO we have?" TK asked.

Davis gulped. TK made a good point. None of them knew how much food was in the cabin. Davis and TK exchanged glances…and both ran in opposite directions. TK headed upstairs while Davis rushed into the kitchen.

Davis scrambled through the kitchen's drawers and cabinets. He searched through absolutely every nook and cranny. But there was no sign of food anywhere. The cupboards and cabinets were bare.

The search continued with Davis rushing into the other rooms and looking through every corner. Davis left no stone unturned in his search. He searched the bedrooms, closets, and even the bathroom. There was no food.

"Davis, there's nothing up here!" TK shouted from upstairs.

"There's nothing down here, either!" Davis wailed. "There's no food!"

Feeling defeated, both boys met back up in the living room. They slumped down by the couch and moaned.

"No food," Davis slurred.

"How will we survive?" TK added.

"I can't Digivolve without food," Veemon pointed out.

"He's right," TK sighed. "The only way to Digivolve naturally is if he has enough food or if his partner's…in danger."

TK turned his head slowly and looked at Davis mischievously. It was a look Davis had never seen from TK before. But in a short while, Davis knew exactly what TK was thinking…and his face brightened.

"Hey! That's a great idea, TK!" Davis shouted triumphantly. "All we have to do to get Veemon to Digivolve and get us out of here is…put me in danger!"

Davis felt like it was the best idea in the world. But the trick would be to find out HOW to put him in danger. There had to be something they could do.

Finally, a light bulb lit in Davis' head. "I GOT AN IDEA!"

* * *

Kari looked out the lodge's second-story window in her wheelchair. There seemed to be no sign of life out there. The pain in her cast remained and her leg was still swollen, but the pain in Kari's leg wasn't like the pain she was feeling in her heart.

Night had fallen and neither Davis nor TK had come back from skiing. So far, her parents and TK's parents had all gone out looking for them. Kari was more worried than anything, even though no one was more worried than Matt. Matt wanted to go out looking, too, but his father convinced him to stay with Tai and watch over Kari.

Kari sighed. She didn't need anyone to keep an eye on her. All she wanted was for TK and Davis to be ok. But there was no sign that they were.

All she could do was hope they were ok.

  


Next Time: So to get Veemon to Digivolve into ExVeemon, Davis will attempt to purposely put himself in danger. But just how will he do that (and will hilarity ensue)? Also next time…Kari will get quite an interesting gift.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	8. Escape Plans

Last Time: Davis and TK settled their differences regarding Kari and have now united with one cause in mind…to escape the snowed-in cabin. But to do that, they'll need ExVeemon and there's no food in the cabin. With not much time remaining, Davis gets the idea to purposely put himself in danger to get Veemon to Digivolve.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 8**

  


There was still no way out of the cabin. Davis and TK didn't know how much snow was covering the cabin, but they both knew a well-placed Vee Laser would free them. That's why they needed Veemon to Digivolve into ExVeemon. But that wouldn't happen unless Veemon had enough energy or unless Davis was placed in danger. And since there was no food in the cabin, that meant they would have to resort to Plan B.

Davis was going to have to purposely put himself in danger. But the trick would be…how would he do that? That's when Davis got an idea.

Davis went up the stairs and stood by the edge. He looked down and the trip down suddenly looked A LOT longer than it used to. It would be just what he needed.

"Veemon! Are you looking at me, Veemon?!"

"I see you, Davis! What are you doing?"

Davis turned around and looked at TK. "You know what to do, right?"

TK shook his head. "Are you sure about this, Davis?"

"Just do it, TK!"

"But what if something goes wrong?" TK frowned. "You could get seriously hurt."

"It's the only way, TK. And don't worry. This will work. Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?"

"Um…no. Just do it."

TK sighed and reluctantly reached over and grabbed Davis by the back of his shirt. He lifted him about an inch off the floor…and braced himself to throw him down the stairs.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out. "Help! TQ's gone crazy! Help me! I'm in danger!"

TK sweatdropped. "Do you have to make it sound so obvious?"

"Whatever works, right?"

TK sighed and carried Davis towards the stairs…and threw him. Davis could immediately feel the bumps and bruises he was about to get by hitting the stairs repeatedly. And to make things worse, things didn't exactly go his way.

"I'll save you, Davis! HEY!!"

Instead of Digivolving, Veemon tried to save Davis by running up the stairs and trying to catch him in his current form. But that only led to Davis and Veemon colliding and sending them both tumbling down the stairs. Finally, Davis hit the ground with a huge thump. He looked up and saw Veemon was still Veemon.

"VEEMON! You were supposed to Digivolve to save me!"

"I thought I could save you like this," Veemon tried saying. "I thought I could catch you. I mean…I have been working out."

TK rushed down the stairs. "Davis…are you ok?"

Davis struggled to get to his feet. "I feel ok…except for my arm, my leg, and my neck."

"I knew this was a bad idea," TK groaned. "We need to think of something else, Davis. Another one of your bright ideas might get you killed."

"If we don't get out of here soon, we'll be dead anyway," Davis pointed out. "I might as well put my life on the line."

Veemon sighed deeply. "I wish I could Digivolve. But I don't have enough energy."

Davis shrugged. "I just have to put myself in even MORE serious danger."

"It gets MORE serious?!" TK asked wide-eyed.

"Of course it does!" Davis grinned. "And I've got another idea!"

Davis knew this next idea could be extremely dangerous. It might even get him killed, in fact. But if he didn't get out now, they would all starve to death. Death would either come now or later. But Davis hoped that it wouldn't come at all.

* * *

Kari sat on her wheelchair and looked out her window again, but it was still dark outside. TK and Davis hadn't come back from skiing and TK's family was still looking for him. Matt was supposed to stay behind, but even he snuck out to search for his brother. Kari felt alone, since she was still recuperating from her broken leg. She silently cursed herself, because if she were healthy she could be out looking for her friends.

Suddenly, a small gift-wrapped box was placed in Kari's lap. She looked up to see her brother, Tai. Even through all this, he managed to keep a small smile for his sister, but it was evident that he was worried too.

"Tai…what is this?"

"I wanted to give this to you. I found it a few hours ago at one of the shops and I thought it would really help."

"But Tai…at a time like this?"

"Just open it, Kari."

Kari sighed and opened her present. It was a telescope. "Tai…you didn't have to do this."

Tai took it out and set it up. "It should help take your mind off everything. It might get your mind off your leg and TK and Davis."

"Well…maybe. Thanks, Tai. I love it."

"I'd better go out and find Matt. He should be back in a few minutes…"

"Wait! You know where Matt is?"

"Of course I do," Tai smirked. "Who do you think was the one he told was sneaking out?"

"Oh, of course," Kari sighed. "I should have known."

Without waiting another moment, Tai walked out of the room leaving Kari alone with her new telescope. It was a nice night for looking at the stars, but Kari had a different idea. She turned the telescope horizontal and looked straight ahead. Hopefully, she would be the first to see if TK and Davis were coming back.

* * *

"Davis…are you sure this'll work?"

"I'm sure this'll work, TK. As long as Veemon doesn't know about it. Just let him walk in here and find me on the ground. Just know when to call him."

Davis had set up an elaborate scheme to put himself in danger and get Veemon to Digivolve. There were mattresses and boards set up on the second floor that made a direct path towards the stairs. And in one of the bedrooms, there was a box holding…a 16-pound bowling ball. Davis didn't know WHAT a 16-pound bowling ball was doing lying around in this cabin, but he didn't ask unnecessary questions.

All Davis had to do was tug on a rope and lie right under the stairs while the ball came rolling down the hall and down the stairs…on a collision course for Davis' head.

"Davis, you're nuts!" TK exclaimed. "You could be killed!"

"This will work. Just get ready to call Veemon."

Before TK could protest further, Davis pulled the rope and the box upstairs opened. He could hear the bowling ball start rolling down the hall and bump on the mattresses and boards. Finally, the bowling ball started coming down the stairs.

That was TK's cue. "VEEMON! Davis is in trouble!"

Unfortunately…Veemon wasn't coming in. There was no sign of the little blue Digimon anywhere and the bowling ball kept coming down. Davis gulped as he braced himself. The bowling ball was a few steps away from hitting Davis' face…and there was no Veemon.

"V-V-Veemon?"

There was no Veemon…and the bowling ball…

****THUNK****

…smashed against…

"OWWWWWWW!!! MY NOSE!!!"

Davis held his nose and howled painfully. It was crushed by the bowling ball. Meanwhile, a smiling Veemon came in from the hallway.

"Hey, Davis! Oh…what happened to YOU?!"

Davis didn't answer as blood just kept pouring down his nose.

TK shook his head. "A bowling ball broke his nose. We needed you to save him. Where were you, Veemon?"

"I was trying to take a hot shower," Veemon answered calmly. "But then I found out the pipes are busted."

"There's no water, either?" TK moaned. "Oh…what do we do now?"

Davis raised his head. "How about we GET A BANDAGE OR SOMETHING!! This really hurts!!"

TK and Veemon scrambled for a bandage or a gauze or anything that would stop Davis' nose from bleeding. The cartilage had to be shattered and Davis was in quite a bit of pain.

But while he held his nose in pain, Davis got another idea. And this one HAD to work.

* * *

Kari continued looking through the telescope and saw no sign of Davis, TK, Matt, or anyone else. The snow-covered ground was empty of people and that meant TK and Davis were still missing. Kari wanted more than anything to be able to go look for them, but with her broken leg, she couldn't do that.

But just then, Kari noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned the telescope towards her left…and saw a young couple, maybe 18 or 19 years old, heading towards a small shack. They were looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"Hmm…these two look like they have something to hide."

Kari was never the type to eavesdrop on anybody, but being completely immobile for the time being, her curiosity was getting the better of her. So she zoomed in with the telescope and watched…as the couple began to make out…madly.

"Ew…this must be what Tai and Matt dream of doing with Sora."

Things began to get a little more intense, though. The girl…began to remove her shirt. Kari immediately gasped and turned away. She gulped and blushed over what she almost saw.

_~* They'll…need their privacy. They don't me watching. Hey…how can they do that in THIS weather? *~_

Kari shrugged and took hold of her telescope again. She turned it around in another direction and decided to see what other types of excitement she could find. She turned it towards a nearby dumpster…and found the hotel manager, Davis' boss. He was lugging around several bags full of trash. He looked to be grumbling to himself.

Kari zoomed in with the telescope just in time to see the weight of the bags overwhelm the hotel manager and knock him over. As he kept grumbling to himself, Kari couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune. She knew that this had to be one of those little odd jobs that awaited Davis when he came back.

She felt like shrugging that thought off. It would only get her worrying about her friends again. So Kari just turned her telescope in another direction. But she had unwittingly turned it back towards where the couple was. There was a pile of clothes, but no sign of life. Instead…there was the old shack…and something bumping inside of it. Kari sweatdropped at the thought.

_~* Um………………I'll have to remember to thank Tai for this telescope…I guess. *~_

* * *

Davis (with a gauze and noseguard on his broken nose) didn't even bother to tell TK about this one. He knew all he would get were protests. But he knew this was well worth the risk. It would be the best way to get out. So Davis walked into the kitchen and towards the extra gas can. He poured the gas around everywhere…and grabbed a match.

Davis could have lit the match, but then he felt someone tackle him from behind. The match flew out of his hand. Davis looked back to see TK lying on his back and holding down his arms.

"YOU'RE INSANE!!" he shouted. "Have you thought this out at all?!"

"For your information, I have! If I light the kitchen on fire and trap myself inside, Veemon will be sure to Digivolve and save me!"

"You're out of your mind! I think that gauze is blocking the flow of blood to your brain! There's no way I'm letting you light the kitchen on fire!"

"So you're just going to let me light the carpet on fire instead?"

TK blinked. "What carpet?"

Davis pointed towards the living room at the carpet that had just blazed on fire. Then he did a double take. The carpet was on fire and Davis and TK both screamed.

But luckily before the fire could spread…a pile of snow fell on the fire and put it out. The one who put the fire out…was little Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis whined. "You were supposed to Digivolve!"

"We'd be better off starving then going with your crazy ideas!" TK chided. "Maybe next time you should light the propane tank!"

A light bulb lit over Davis' head. "Hey! That's…"

"NO!!!" TK shouted at the top of his lungs. "Don't you know what happens…oh…never mind. Just forget I said that! Veemon, are you sure you can't Digivolve?"

"I've tried TK, but I just can't."

Davis started banging his head against the floor. "There has to be something we could do!"

And in an ominous moment…three stomachs started growling simultaneously. With no food supply…Davis, TK, and Veemon wouldn't be able to last much longer. They had to find a way out.

But the trick was…how?

  


Next Time: Do Davis, TK, and Veemon stumble onto a break or will they stay stuck in the buried cabin? And what else can Kari possibly do with a telescope? Where will her eavesdropping get her?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	9. Escaping!

Last Time: Davis tried a lot of crazy ideas, but none of them got Veemon to Digivolve. There seems to be no ideas left. What more can they do to escape the buried cabin?

  


**Break A Leg: Part 9**

  


After a night of eavesdropping on other people, Kari knew she should have quit cold turkey. It wasn't a healthy habit and it was very unlike her. But for some reason, the next night Kari was back at the window looking through her telescope.

She hoped it would take her mind off TK and Davis, who were STILL missing. There had been no sign of either one of them. TK's mom said he never came back to the hotel room and the hotel manager said Davis still hadn't reported back to work. They were seemingly gone without a trace.

Kari's parents had encouraged her to look up at the beautiful stars during the night. And while the night's sky was lovely, Kari decided to view something a little more interesting. So with no one else in the room, she moved her telescope from right to left hoping to find something interesting. Then she found one lone person out there in the distance.

It was a shady-looking bald man with a huge beard and sunglasses. He was looking around to make sure no one was watching. Then he dragged a huge bag through the snow. He struggled with it, thus revealing that the contents must have been heavy. Kari wondered what could be in the bag. Then she saw a series of red stains. She gasped in horror.

_~* I-I-It can't be a b-b-b-body…can it? *~_

Kari's morbid curiosity was getting the better of her as she zoomed in. The man looked around and reached into the bag for a shovel covered in red stains. The red on the shovel's handle flowed over to the man's hand, convincing Kari that it HAD to be blood. She felt her stomach sink at the thought of being witness to this. Finally, she decided to turn her wheelchair and look away.

_~* I'll just pretend I didn't see that. I didn't! Maybe it's not even what I think it is. *~_

More than anything, Kari wanted to believe it was something else…ANYTHING else. But the crimson evidence was all over the bag, the shovel, and the man's hand. It couldn't be anything less than…MURDER. And this shady individual had to be burying the body. Then a thought hit her. The bag was too big to be just ONE body. It could have been more than one. Then a sick thought went through her head.

_~* The bodies in that bag…could it be…………………TK AND DAVIS?! *~_

Kari shrugged. Such thoughts were insanity. There was no evidence and such a possibility had to be impossible. It couldn't be true…

…could it?

* * *

Once again, three stomachs growled simultaneously. A whole day had passed and Davis, TK, and Veemon hadn't had a single thing to eat. It was an excruciating pain to say the least and Davis desperately wanted something to eat.

"You know something, Davis?" TK moaned. "Lighting that propane tank doesn't sound like such a bad idea right about now."

Davis raised his head excitedly. "Oh, then I'll just…"

"NEVER MIND!! It was just an expression."

"Oh…ok."

Davis tried to get the gears turning in his head again. But he was fresh out of ideas. He didn't even have any CRAZY ideas left. There was nothing left for him to do. He couldn't think of a single thing.

"I should have known following you guys up here was a bad idea," Davis sighed. "What did all this get me? Snowed in with no hope of ever seeing my family and friends again. And not to mention this lousy job where I'm working for free!"

"What'd you even come in here for in the first place?" TK asked.

Davis reached over for the bag he was supposed to take. "I was supposed to bring this to Mr. Blaine."

"What's in there?" Veemon asked.

Davis shrugged. "Beats me. It's probably important."

Being a little scavenger, Veemon walked up to the bag and zipped it open. He immediately noticed…piles upon piles of Christmas cakes and cartons of eggnog.

TK's eyes widened. "DAVIS!! We had food here all along?!"

Davis scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I guess so."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Veemon salivated. "Let's eat!!"

"W-W-What?!" Davis cried. "But my boss will kill me!!"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Davis!!" TK growled. "We have to think of our lives!" TK was about to chow down…but he thought about it and handed it to Veemon instead. "You need this more than we do. If you have enough energy to Digivolve, then you can get us out of here."

Veemon smiled. "It has been a while since I've eaten. Thanks, TK."

It was a good idea and it was an idea Davis couldn't argue with. At this point, there were no other options. If Veemon could Digivolve, there would be a chance for them to survive.

As Veemon kept eating, Davis could only cross his fingers.

* * *

Kari shut her eyes again. She couldn't get the sick image out of her head. She kept thinking that this psychopath with the bloody body bag might have done away with her friends and she would never see them again. It was like a nightmare was coming true. Finally…Kari couldn't take anymore. She turned back around and looked through the telescope.

Once again, she saw the sinister-looking bald man. And he was finishing up…a neat burial. There was no sign of the bag. All Kari could see was the red blood that was all over his hands. She couldn't take the horrible sight, yet she couldn't turn away.

The man looked around again to make sure no one was looking. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and looked away. Kari was unsure of what he had, but then he turned around. The man was holding a pair of binoculars. And then he looked…directly at Kari!

The shady man had spotted her. Once he saw he was discovered, the man removed the goggles and had a crazed look of fear on his face. He stumbled back and started running away. Kari felt catatonic. She had been caught by this murderer, this man who killed her friends, and that meant…she might be next.

"Kari?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Kari panicked, but only turned around to find Tai. Her brother had a worried look on his face and Kari looked down at her hand to see why. Her hand was shaking profusely. She was scared out of her wits.

"Kari…what's wrong?"

"T-T-TK…D-D-Davis…t-t-they…"

Tai sighed and hugged his sister. "I know you're really worried about them. I just wanted to check up on you, because Matt and I were about to go looking for them again."

"B-B-B…"

"Just try to relax. We'll be right back."

"B-B-B…"

Kari just kept on stuttering while Tai left the room and shut the door, leaving her by herself. She had desperately wanted to tell Tai what she saw, but something inside her kept her from doing so. Finally…she realized there was no one around and stopped stuttering.

_~* Why couldn't I just say something? Is it because I don't want them to know I was eavesdropping? *~_

Kari turned back around and looked through the telescope again. There was no sign of the shady man. All she could see was the plot where the body bag was buried. That's when Kari came to a decision. She would take matters into her own hands. She would go to that burial plot herself…even WITH the wheelchair.

Leaving the telescope behind, Kari reached for her coat and started wheeling herself out of the room. Before she left, she opened the door slightly and looked both ways to make sure there were no parents or siblings lurking around. When the coast was clear, Kari wheeled herself out of the room…but that's when she was discovered.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your room?"

Kari turned around to see sixteen-year old Matt Ishida. "I thought you were going with Tai."

"Tai left without me," Matt sighed. "But what are you doing out?"

Kari decided to come clean. "I saw…something out there with my telescope. It was a guy burying some bodies. I think it might have been TK and Davis."

"You were spying on people?" Matt asked, ignoring what Kari was saying.

"Are you listening to me?! I said this guy was burying dead bodies. I think he killed TK and Davis!"

Matt was starting to understand everything. "Are you sure?"

"I need some help if I'm going to find out," Kari replied. "Matt…will you help me dig them up?"

"Me?"

"Well, I can't exactly do it in this condition. Can you get a shovel and come with me?"

"Kari…"

"PLEASE, Matt! I need your help. I can't do this without you. Do it for your brother."

Matt looked reluctant, but maybe it was because of the grim possibility that it WAS his brother buried under the snow that he finally agreed. "Ok…I'll be right back."

Matt made a mad dash into his room and grabbed a snow shovel. Once he was ready to go, he got behind Kari and started pushing her wheelchair. Both of them were now set to search through that burial plot.

Kari could only hope TK and Davis weren't buried under there.

* * *

There were only two stomachs growling now. Davis and TK hadn't had a bite to eat, but Veemon was happily indulging himself. There was an atmosphere of anticipation and hope that the sustenance would be enough to get Veemon to Digivolve. Finally, Veemon took one last bite and was done with all the food.

"Can you Digivolve yet?" Davis asked.

Veemon shook his head. "I feel better…but I don't think I can Digivolve yet."

Davis groaned. "Then maybe we should feed you more! There has to be more food around here!"

"Wait a minute, Davis!" TK piped up. "That might not be such a good idea. Remember that story I told of when Tai forcefully overfed Agumon?"

Davis gulped. The thought of something like Skull Greymon scared him and he didn't want Veemon to Digivolve into something completely different and turn on him, especially in this cabin where there was no means of escape.

But this also meant that there was nothing else Davis could do. He was stuck and all he could do was wait. He felt frustrated. This had all seemed so hopeless. Davis didn't want to die like this. He wanted to tell Kari how much he loved her. Instead, he was only stuck with TK.

With the cabin being covered in snow, things had gotten pretty dark very fast. So Davis decided to do something about it by taking a match and lighting a candle somewhere. He noticed that the only candle was in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna light that candle. It's too dark in here."

TK nodded at first…until Davis took out a match. Then he gasped. "Davis, NO!!!"

Davis lit the match, but it slipped and fell on the ground. Immediately, the kitchen ignited from all the gasoline Davis poured earlier. He was trapped inside the kitchen, surrounded by fire. He had completely forgotten about the gas from earlier and now there was no way for Davis to escape…

…or so he thought.

Veemon suddenly noticed his companion was in danger.

****Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeemon!****

The combined factor of the extra energy along with Davis unwittingly putting himself in harm's way finally got Veemon to Digivolve. Now he was the much bigger ExVeemon and ExVeemon was ready to save the day.

"I'll save you, Davis!"

ExVeemon ran over to the open door and grabbed a huge pile of snow, much bigger than what an average Veemon could carry. With great strength, ExVeemon covered the fire with snow and soon enough, the fire was extinguished.

"Nice job, Davis!" TK said cheerfully. "You finally got Veemon to Digivolve! That was a great plan!"

Davis blinked. "Plan? Oh yeah! I meant to do that! I had it planned all along!" After modestly taking the credit (as much as Davis usually did, anyway), he turned towards ExVeemon. "Ok, now we're in business! Get us out of here, buddy!"

ExVeemon scratched his head. "Um…what should I do?"

Davis pointed towards the open door. "Blast a hole through that snow and give us a way out!"

"You got it, Davis!" ExVeemon walked towards the door and turned at an upward angle. "Vee Laser!"

Just as Davis and TK had hoped, the powerful Vee Laser was making a path through the snow. While snow would keep trying to cave them in, ExVeemon kept firing and that made a solid tunnel to the surface. Finally, they all had their escape path.

TK rejoiced. "All right! Nice job, ExVeemon!"

"Now let's get out of here!" Davis added. "Last one to the buffet is…"

"…one of your gym socks?" ExVeemon interrupted dopily.

Davis shook his head. "No, it's supposed to be a rotten egg!"

"Oh…I sure don't see the difference. Especially in odor."

Davis shrugged. "Never mind. Let's just go."

With Davis leading the way, everyone went through the tunnel…and to freedom.

  


Next Time: The story is coming down to its final chapters. What happens AFTER Davis, TK, and ExVeemon escape? And what'll Kari and Matt find underneath the burial plot?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	10. Shovel This!

Last Time: Kari sees a sinister man burying the contents of a body bag and assumes it to be TK and Davis. She and Matt go out to investigate the burial site. Meanwhile, Veemon finally Digivolved into ExVeemon and TK and Davis were able to escape the buried cabin.

  


**Break A Leg: Part 10**

  


"I see a light at the end of the tunnel!"

TK shook his head. "I really hate that cliché."

Davis couldn't help but be ecstatic. After being snowed in for over a day, it was great to see the setting sun once again. Davis took a deep breath and savored the fresh smell of freedom. But as soon as he got out he suddenly remembered something. He couldn't remember which way he came from. Everything looked so level now with the collapsed snow.

"Uh…TK? TK?"

TK was barely getting out of the tunnel ExVeemon had blasted for them. "I'm out, I'm out. What is it?"

"Um…which way is it to the lodge?" Davis asked.

TK thought about that. "Um…that's a good question."

There was a moment of silence. The silence combined with the whistling winds made the atmosphere seem so uneasy. It seemed like neither boy knew what to say next.

"Well? Which way?" ExVeemon asked.

Both boys pointed…in different directions. "That way!"

Davis and TK sweatdropped for a moment, then began shooting each other a cold glare. They weren't about to agree on this one. ExVeemon just scratched his head.

"It's this way!" Davis repeated.

"No, that way!" TK protested.

"This way!"

"That way!"

"THIS WAY!!"

"THAT WAY!!"

"THIS WAY!!"

TK was about to keep the cycle going until he thought of a simple solution. "Ok, Davis. If this is the way it's going to be, then let's just…"

"That's just what I was thinking!" Davis interrupted. "We'll each go our own way and we'll see who gets back to the hotel first!"

TK blinked. "Uh…that's not what I was thinking…but it's a good idea! We'll see who gets back first!"

"We'll do that, TO! And when you get back to the lodge, you'll find me helping nurse Kari back to health!"

"That's what you think! I'm getting back first! And I'LL nurse her back to health!"

"We'll see about that!"

"We sure will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, TK and Davis went their separate ways, Davis to the left and TK to the right…leaving a confused ExVeemon.

"Um…hey Davis! Wait up!"

Davis turned around to see ExVeemon playing catch-up while TK was out of sight. The other boy really had gone down his separate path, but it didn't matter to Davis. He knew he was right and TK had to be wrong. So he knew there would be nothing wrong with waiting for ExVeemon to catch up.

"Hey ExVeemon? Um…shouldn't you devolve BACK by now? If people see you, they might think you're the Abominable Snowman or something."

"That's a good point," ExVeemon muttered.

With that, ExVeemon decided to devolve back into his in-training form, DemiVeemon. Once he was in that form, the much-smaller Digimon decided to hop on Davis' head.

"Hey!"

"It's so warm up here, Davis. Your hair's like a fur coat."

Davis sighed and decided not to argue. Instead he continued forward, hoping he would make it back to the lodge before TK did. Because if he didn't…he'd have to eat his words. And Davis hated doing that.

* * *

"Kari…we've been digging for almost an hour. Are you sure this is the right spot?"

"I'm positive, Matt! Just keep digging. The bodies are here somewhere. I know it!"

Kari's paranoia was overwhelming her. With every inch she rolled forward, she became more afraid of the possibility that her friends were dead. They might have been butchered and buried by that guy she saw through her telescope. But she wouldn't know until Matt dug up that bag she saw. The bag with all the red stains.

Matt looked exhausted and fatigued from an hour of digging. His shoveling got slower until finally he paused briefly to catch his breath. Kari knew she had to be patient.

_~* I don't think they're going anywhere anyway. AAH! What am I saying?! They can't be dead! They just can't! *~_

Kari could barely finish her thoughts before she and Matt heard some rustling in the bushes. They both stopped moving. Kari nearly turned white. For all she knew, it could have been that shady man.

"M-M-Matt…?" Kari whispered fearfully.

"Stay here," Matt whispered back. "And hold this."

Matt handed Kari his shovel for her to defend herself with, just in case the worst were to happen. There was nothing she could do now. Matt had gone to investigate leaving the injured girl alone. Kari couldn't help but notice her hands were trembling as she held the shovel.

Kari closed her eyes…and prepared to defend herself at a moment's notice.

* * *

Matt couldn't deny that there was some fear he was feeling himself. Everything about this felt like a bad horror movie and he knew that he could easily be the moronic blond to get butchered by the killer. He didn't want that to happen, but Matt had nothing to defend himself with. He left the shovel with Kari. So already, Matt was up the creek without a paddle.

The rustling got louder as Matt kept moving quietly through the snow. He inched ever so closer to the bushes. And as he was about to go through…

…the bushes parted and a face took him by surprise.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Matt fell back on his rear as did the guy behind the bushes. He was expecting to look up and see the guy Kari was talking about. But he didn't find that guy. Instead…he found…

"TK!!"

It was Matt's little brother, TK. After over a day of being lost, TK had finally been found. Matt immediately went over and hugged his brother.

"Matt, you scared the living daylights out of me! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…it's a long story. Let's just say it has something to do with your girlfriend."

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" TK snapped. "Oh…wait a minute…what ABOUT Kari? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Matt nodded. "There's definitely something wrong with her. Let's go back and find her."

TK blinked, not knowing what his big brother was talking about. But Matt knew that if TK was alive, then Kari had blown this whole thing out of proportion. But as they moved out of the bushes to go back to meet the girl in the wheelchair, Matt had one other question in mind.

"TK…where's Davis?"

* * *

Kari still had her eyes closed. It was as if she were in a deep mental state of concentration. She was completely focused on her surroundings and she had her ears open for any suspicious sounds.

Finally, Kari realized what she had in her hand. She had a shovel. And the curiosity was beginning to overtake her again. She could almost hear the anguished voices of TK and Davis crying out to her. So she made a decision. She decided to continue digging for Matt.

Fidgeting with the wheelchair, Kari moved forward and continued digging. She shoveled small chunks of snow aside. Suddenly, the shovel hit something. Kari looked down to see a bloodstained body bag. It was the bag that was buried and the bag that Kari knew had to contain the bodies of TK and Davis.

She wanted to reach over and pull the bag out, but the wheelchair made that task impossible. And her leg cast left her virtually immobile. Kari was starting to wish Matt would come back.

Then she began to hear something. It was the soft sounds of footsteps walking through the snow. And the footsteps began to grow louder with every step. Finally, Kari could feel someone was behind her. And she felt a very cold breathing.

"Kari?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kari closed her eyes and swung the shovel behind her, nailing something with a hard clang. Very slowly, Kari opened her eyes, if for no other reason than to see what she hit. But as she opened her eyes…

"Ooh…that looked painful!"

Kari looked over by her right leg…to see little DemiVeemon. She felt a sick feeling hit her stomach. She slowly turned her head to the left to see that she had hit…

…Davis…who was now out cold.

There was a gauze and noseguard on Davis' nose and a newly-opened cut above his left eye. It was a wound opened by Kari hitting him with the shovel. Kari felt horrible. She was happy to see Davis was alive, but she felt awful that she had just knocked him unconscious with a shovel. A tear came to Kari's eye and she did the only thing she could do. She yelled out for help.

"MATT!!!!!!!"

* * *

Davis was finally coming to, but he felt like he had been clobbered by Black WarGreymon. He opened his eyes to see that he was back in the Akakura Mountain Lodge. He was in Kari's room and he was laying on his bed. He opened his eyes to see Kari, Matt, and TK. And of course, he looked by his pillow to see DemiVeemon bouncing cheerfully.

"Wake up, Davis!" DemiVeemon said cheerfully.

"What happened?" Davis asked groggily. "Who made it back here first, me or TH?"

"Is that the first thing you think about?" TK groaned. "You'd think you'd be more concerned with your eye."

"Hey, now that you mention it…OWWWWWW!! MY EYE!!! What happened?!"

Kari threw her arms around Davis. "Davis, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Davis could hardly contain himself. Kari was hugging him. "So…you know…?"

"TK told me everything that happened," Kari responded before Davis ever finished asking. "Um…Matt, TK…could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Matt and TK looked at each other with uncertainty. Finally, they nodded and walked out of the room. Kari shot DemiVeemon a glance and the little blue Digimon took the hint. He bounced out the door and shut it behind him.

Kari had a sorrowful look in her eye, but she almost looked like she had a warm look on her face. Davis could feel what was coming. After the events of the last few days, he could feel that this was the moment he was waiting for. He was about to get a kiss from Kari…and he couldn't wait.

But he didn't get a kiss. Instead, Kari got a mean look on her face…reared back…

…and slapped Davis across the face.

"OWWWWW!! My OTHER eye!! What was that for?!"

"I told you TK told me EVERYTHING! How DARE you come up here just to spy on us!! Who do you think you are, Davis?! What could have possessed you to do this?!"

"Kari, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it…"

"Save it, Davis! I don't want to hear it! You can't watch over me all the time! I'm my own person! I don't need your 'protection'…ESPECIALLY from TK!"

"Kari, please! I'm really…"

"Davis…just SHUT UP! Just shut up…and get out! Get out of my room! Leave me alone! And just………stay away from me."

"Kari…"

**"NOW!!"**

In one moment, Davis felt his heart shatter. He had never seen Kari act so cold. But Davis began to think about his actions. He couldn't forget that the purpose of coming in the first place WAS to watch over Kari and TK. Everything she said was right. He WAS spying on her…and he couldn't blame her for being mad at him.

Despondently, Davis took his ice pack and walked towards the door. But before he got there, he turned his head to face the mirror. His face had taken a beating. His nose had been shattered and was still a mess. His left eye had swollen and was black. His right cheek was red from the slap Kari gave him. And yet none of the bruises or injuries on his face…hurt anymore than the pain he was feeling in his heart.

Davis hung his head down and walked out…without even looking back.

* * *

Kari sat in her wheelchair and watched Davis walk out. But when Davis shut the door, her scowl disappeared. It was replaced by a sad frown.

_~* How could I say that? That's not like me. *~_

Tears were coming to Kari's eyes. She had never meant to lash out in such a heartless manner. While she was angry and frustrated that Davis went to such lengths to watch her, she should never have taken out her anger like that. Especially when she considered that Davis had just returned from a life-threatening situation.

Kari was all by herself in her hotel room with her face full of tears…and she found herself muttering those three words.

"I'm sorry, Davis."

  


Next Time: The series concludes. Will everything be put back together. Will this end as a Daikari or a Takari…or neither? And HEY! What WAS in that body bag, anyway? Come back next time for the end!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	11. Going Home

Last Time: Things began to go awry as Kari and Matt sought out TK and Davis. Matt found TK by the bushes while Kari went on to find Davis…with a shovel…right in his face. Everyone reconvened in Kari's room and Kari had a moment alone with Davis…so she could tell him what a jerk he was for following them. After one final slap to the face, Davis hopelessly walked out while Kari was left alone with rage…and remorse.

  


**Break A Leg: Conclusion**

  


This was as bad as it could ever get for Davis. He knew he had messed up in a really big way. He began to wish he had never come out here. It was starting to look like Kari…hated him. There was really nothing that could make things worse…or so he thought…

…because Davis suddenly bumped into someone. It was his boss.

"Where have you been, Motomiya?" Mr. Blaine demanded. "I've been waiting for over a day for my bag. Do you have it?"

Davis silently raised the bag and Mr. Blaine took it. He opened it up…to reveal empty cartons. The bag was empty of any food.

"It's empty!" Mr. Blaine shouted. "It's all gone! You ate everything! Our Christmas banquet won't be the same without our cakes and eggnog! That's it, Motomiya! YOU'RE FIRED!!"

Davis could have easily protested. He could have pointed out that he had just come back from being snowed in. He could have pointed out that the food was devoured for survival. But there was no will to argue. There was no point anymore. Davis just remained silent and went back to his room.

Obviously, he would have to leave tonight.

* * *

Kari sighed as she looked out her window. She thought about everything she had said. She wished she could take it all back. Even IF Davis had come just to spy on them, she shouldn't have been so cold to him. Kari knew she was better than that.

"Hey, you packed yet?"

Kari turned around and gasped. "Tai! At least knock or something! You come in so quietly!"

"Sorry. But you'd better get packed, Kari. We're leaving soon."

"What? But I thought we were staying until Christmas day."

"I think with everything that happened with TK and Davis, I think everyone wants to leave a little sooner. Besides, what more can you do with that broken leg of yours?"

Kari sighed. "I guess that's true. Hey, Tai? Have you seen Davis around?"

"Um…I think I saw him heading for his room. I think he got fired."

"Fired?! What makes you think that?"

"Are you kidding? The whole lodge could hear his boss yelling at him. He's even louder than my math teacher."

Kari hung her head down. Everything seemed to be going so wrong with Davis. But she knew she at least owed him an apology for being so mean. So Kari decided to wheel herself out of the room.

"Kari! You need to pack!"

"Can you do it for me, Tai? I'll pay you back for it later."

"…………………………No."

"Fine! I'm sure TK will be more than willing to help me anyway. I'll be right back."

As big brother Tai kept packing, Kari just rolled on out of her room and decided to go and find Davis. But before she could go any further…she ran into TK.

"Hey, Kari. Where are you going?"

"I need to find Davis."

"Kari…you didn't go overboard, did you?" TK asked. "Davis said he was really sorry for following us up here. He admits it was the wrong thing to do. You gave him a chance to explain, didn't you?"

Kari frowned. "I didn't. TK, I really need to apologize to him. Can you help me find him?"

"Oh…sure. Let's go look for him."

Being the gentleman he was, TK helped wheel Kari down the hallway. They went out to look for Davis together.

* * *

It felt like the longest trip down the stairs ever for Kari, but that had to be because of the guilt she was feeling. But the guilt was soon replaced by fear. She gasped loudly, which got TK to stop in his tracks.

"Kari? What's wrong?"

Kari pointed forward. Signing out at the front desk was…the shady bald man she had seen bury the body bag. The man turned to face Kari and started sweating nervously.

"S-S-So you know, don't you?" the man asked in a helium-pitched voice. "You were the one that saw me."

Kari only nodded.

"I-I didn't mean it!" the man continued. "It was an accident! It was n-n-never supposed to be this way!"

TK blinked. "Kari…is this the guy you thought…?"

"It's him!" Kari squealed. "It WAS blood on that bag, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes it was," the man answered. "It was never s-supposed to happen like that, but I never saw it coming. I didn't mean to kill that deer!"

Kari didn't even go any further. It took a while for that sink in. "Did you say…………deer?"

"YES! I did it! I killed that poor deer! I didn't mean to! It just came out onto the road and froze upon seeing my headlights! I hit it with a huge thump, I did! Poor thing never stood a chance against my new SUV."

"Wait a minute!" Kari exclaimed. "If this was just a deer, then why all the secrecy? Why did you go through all that trouble to make sure no one was looking? Why did you run away when I saw you? Why did you get so scared?"

"Why? I'll tell you why! *I* am the proud member of an animal rights group! I am a proud member of SOAP: Save Our Animals Please! If anyone found out about this, I could lose my membership! I could be disgraced! Please tell no one about what happened! PLEASE!"

Kari blinked. "Um…ok…"

"We…won't tell a soul," TK added.

"Thank you so much," the man said. "Now I'll bid you farewell and if anyone asks, you never saw me before!"

The man took his bags and ran out with a 'whoosh'. He was still panicked and he apparently forgot something.

"Hey, you forgot to sign out!" Mr. Blaine shouted from the front desk. "Lousy animal rights groups!"

"Um…THERE'S a guy who takes what he does seriously," TK mumbled.

"I guess," Kari replied. She sighed deeply. "I swear I will NEVER spy on ANYONE ever again!"

"Spy? So does that make you as bad as Davis?" TK grinned.

"Bite your tongue! This is a totally DIFFERENT kind of spying."

"But it's still spying…right?"

Kari shook her head. She couldn't argue with that logic. "Let's just find Davis."

With all the drama of the body bag behind them, TK continued pushing Kari forward as they kept going towards Davis' room. With the mystery of the body bags finished, there was only one thing left to do before they left and that was to make up with Davis.

* * *

Davis kept packing without even looking up once. He hadn't said a single word since getting back to his room. Veemon had Digivolved back to his rookie level by this point and he didn't have his charming smile. Part of that was because Davis' face look like it had been mangled, but the other part was because of what happened between him and Kari. The mood was one of gloom and nothing could cheer Davis up.

But as Davis kept packing, someone knocked on the door. Davis shrugged it off at first, thinking it was only Mr. Blaine wanting to see if he was getting ready to leave. The knocking persisted, however, so Davis just dropped everything and answered the door. He was surprised to see Kari and TK standing there.

"Davis…are you leaving?" Kari asked.

"I just got fired," Davis answered sadly. "I have to pack."

"Wait, Davis," TK said before Davis shut the door. "We have something we want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Davis asked dryly.

"Actually…it's something *I* need to talk to you about," Kari clarified. "TK, can you leave us alone for a second?"

"Sure thing, Kari."

TK walked down the hall and Kari wheeled herself in. Davis was all alone with the girl of his dreams, yet this all felt so awkward. The only bright side in all this was that Kari didn't look to be angry anymore. But that's how it looked last time, too.

Kari looked up sadly at Davis. "Davis…about the way I acted…I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry."

"Y-You mean it?" Davis asked, almost smiling. "You're not mad?"

"Maybe I should be a little more clear," Kari corrected. "I'm angry that you went so far as to come up here JUST so you can keep an eye on me and TK. I don't know how many times we have to tell you that we're just friends.

"But I never should have lashed out the way I did. Especially after you just came back from what had to be a scary situation. And TK also told me that you started to recognize that what you did was wrong. I'm sorry I overreacted and didn't give you a chance to explain. I never meant to make it sound like I hate you. I still want us to be friends, Davis. Will you forgive me?"

Davis hung his head down. "Kari…you were right to yell at me like that. I never should have followed you up here. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Davis. You were trying to apologize, but I wouldn't listen. And for that I'M sorry."

"Can we just say we're both sorry?" Davis smiled. "I DO have to pack."

Kari giggled. "Ok. I kinda have some packing of my own to do."

"What? You're leaving? I thought you were staying until Christmas day."

"Our families changed their minds. Having a member of the family snowed in by an avalanche can have a negative effect on an adult. So we're leaving today."

"Oh…then…I guess I'll see you back in Odaiba?"

Kari thought about that. "Davis…would you like to ride home with us?"

That caught Davis by surprise. "Huh? Y-You want me to go home with you?"

"Don't take it the wrong way," Kari immediately pointed out. "I…just can't stand the thought of Veemon having to Digivolve again just to take you home. He's been through enough. Isn't that right, Veemon?"

"I like the way you think, Kari," Veemon nodded.

"I insist, Davis," Kari continued. "Please let us take you home."

Davis felt great about this. "Thanks, Kari! I'd like that!"

"Me too!" Veemon chimed in. "I'm sure I can fit in one of Davis' suitcases."

"Then we'll meet outside in an hour," Kari beamed. "I'll see you then."

Kari wheeled herself out of Davis' room and left the goggle boy to pack. With a newfound vigor, Davis kept packing. He was ecstatic that all was well between him and Kari. And he couldn't wait for the ride home.

* * *

For Davis, it was a nice ride home…for what it was. It also wasn't what he had in mind, because Kari was in the middle seat…sitting between Davis…and TK. Davis didn't expect TK to be riding with them, but it turned out he was also tagging along. After the long drive, the car finally pulled up to Davis' house. Davis got out of the car and thanked everyone, but as he was walking to his porch, he noticed he wasn't alone.

Kari was on crutches and right behind him. "Wait, Davis. I have something for you."

Davis looked back and took the announcement with shock. "Something for me?"

Kari nodded. She walked over and gave Davis a kiss on the cheek. "That's just to apologize again."

"Just an apology, huh?" Davis sighed. "So I guess you just have feelings for TK, huh?"

Kari frowned. "Davis…I keep telling you we're JUST friends. I'm only twelve. I don't like anybody that way…right now."

For some reason, Davis picked that moment to look passed Kari and back at the car where TK was looking on. Davis and TK exchanged glances. They weren't glances of anger or jealousy or anything like that. They were just…glances. And Davis nodded knowingly, remembering the promise they made to each other back in the cabin:

'May the best man win.'

It was obvious that the war for Kari wouldn't end on that day. But Davis made a vow to himself that it would be a war he would not lose.

"Well…I'd better go," Kari sighed. "I'll see you later, Davis."

"Ok…goodbye, Kari."

Davis never took his eyes off Kari. He watched as she limped to the car and got in. And he kept watching her, even as the car began to drive away. Davis would have stayed on his porch all day…if he hadn't heard some banging on the suitcase.

"Davis…it's getting stuffy in here!"

Davis had nearly forgotten about DemiVeemon, who had devolved in order to fit in the suitcase. So Davis picked up the suitcase and walked back into his house. He immediately noticed nobody was home…except for his sister, Jun, who was waiting by the stairs.

"Hey, you're back early," she said. Then she gasped. "Davis, what happened to you?!"

Davis didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then he remembered the beating he had taken. He still had the noseguard on his face, along with the black eye from getting hit with the shovel, and the big red mark from where Kari slapped him. His face was a total wreck.

"I…got in a little accident," Davis answered sheepishly.

"You got in an accident PICKING FLOWERS?!" Jun asked skeptically.

Davis sweatdropped. "Well…"

"Never mind. For you, this makes PERFECT sense."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"It means only a dork like you would get his face mangled PICKING FLOWERS!! You probably got thorns all over your face! How else could your face get so red?!"

Davis wanted to protest so badly, but he just couldn't or else he would risk exposing the lie. So he just shrugged and walked passed his sister. Davis would have a lot of thinking to do.

Christmas was still a few days away…and Davis had to think of a way to one-up TK.

Suddenly, Davis stopped in his tracks. "Hey! I got it!"

* * *

TK was about to get out of the car and walk up to his apartment, but before he did, he leaned over. "Kari…are you going to be ok?"

"For the millionth time, I'll be fine, TK," Kari giggled. "Just relax. I'll see you later."

"Can I drop by for a visit later?" TK asked.

"Of course you can," Kari nodded. "Or if you can't make it, just give me a call. Trust me, this cast means nothing. We'll still have a great Christmas. Only now…maybe we can include some of our friends."

"That sounds great," TK smiled. "Ok, then. I'll call you later. Get well soon, Kari."

"Thanks, TK. Bye."

Kari rolled up her window and the car drove off. TK sighed deeply. He couldn't deny what he felt for Kari. He couldn't believe Davis had done this to him. He had never felt so awkward until Davis brought TK's own feelings to his attention. TK couldn't even confirm if Kari felt the same way about him. Maybe he'd find out someday. But even if she didn't, TK wouldn't be bitter. Kari would always be his friend. But still…this was one war TK wasn't planning to lose. All he could do was remember the promise he and Davis made to each other.

'May the best man win.'

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
